


Teacher's Pet

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romance, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Annie Erikson and her daughter Teddy have always been a family of two. When a job opportunity arises Annie just can’t pass up, she and Teddy leave their small town of Dillon, Texas to move to Boston, Massachusets. Maybe the hot kindergarten teacher at Teddy’s new school will make them a family of three.





	1. Chapter 1

## Chapter One

* * *

“Baby girl, everything is gonna be okay. You're gonna love you're new school. I'm sure your teacher is gonna be just wonderful. There's nothing to worry about,” Annie assured her daughter for the third time.

The move from Texas had been rough, but Boston was where her job opportunity had arisen, so Boston was where they went. That didn't mean Teddy liked it, nor had she understood why suddenly they had to move away from their little yellow cottage in Dillon and into the stately brick house in Boston's North End.

Theodora “Teddy" Erikson clutched Annie’s hand like a lifeline as they walked down the hall of her new school toward her kindergarten class. Principal Dickson was supposed to accompany them but had been called away last minute by a phone call which couldn't wait.

In the end, Annie preferred it this way as Teddy was too nervous for Annie to contend with the man trying to flirt with her. As a single mom, Annie had to deal with flirty men more often than she liked. But she and Teddy had done alright on their own.

Her husband Jack had died in a car accident shortly after Annie had learned she was pregnant with Teddy. It had been devastating, but Jack had come through for them in the end. His life insurance had set them up handsomely, but there wasn't much call for an Art Restoration expert in a town like Dillon.

Jack had coached football there, and Annie had given up her career to teach art at the local high school. She'd only stayed as long as she had after his death because Jack’s family insisted.

But when Annie had started painting again, it had reminded her of her love of art. After five years of wallowing in Jack's memory and legacy, she needed a change.

The Museum of Fine Art in Boston had offered her a lucrative position she couldn't say no to, Jack's life insurance and her savings from before their marriage allowed her to buy the house of her dreams, and see Teddy got into one of the best-rated schools in Boston.

And all it took was ripping her child away from the only home and family she’d ever known. Fresh guilt soured her stomach.

“Do I have to go?” Teddy whined.

Annie squeezed her hand. “Yeah, baby. But you're gonna make tons of friends and have the best time,” she promised, praying to God she wasn't lying to her daughter.

The principal had given her directions to Mr. Evans’ class, and Annie prayed a second time the man wouldn't terrify her daughter.

At the door, she paused for it was covered in colourful cutouts of different breeds of dog. The noise coming from the slightly ajar door was loud but lively, and she pushed it tentatively inward.

Mr. Evans had his back to the door and hands on his hips as he looked down at the grinning boy before him. “Really, Chris?” Voice laced with amused exasperation, the man shook his head. “I highly doubt your turtle ate your toes.”

“It's true!” the boy giggled.

“And if I were to turn you upside down and tickle your foot, I'm pretty sure they would wiggle around in your sock. Go on now. Play nice with Julie.”

“Mr. Evans! Door!” cried another little girl sending Teddy scurrying behind Annie’s leg.

The teacher turned around, and Annie tried very hard not to whimper. It was wholly unfair for a man who looked like him to teach kindergarten.

Broad shoulders beneath a white button up. Trim waist and muscular thighs in fitted jeans. Fluffy blond hair neatly trimmed, and a light scruff of facial hair. It made Annie’s mouth bone dry.

“Hi,” he smiled kindly, making his way closer. “You must be Annie Erikson.”

He held out his hand she somehow managed to shake. “Yes. Sorry to just barge in, but Principal Dickson got held up.”

“Not a problem. I'm Chris Evans. Welcome to Eliot Elementary School.” His handshake lingered a moment too long before he crouched and smiled at Teddy, peeking past Annie’s skirt. “And you must be Theodora.”

Again he held out his hand, but Teddy only hid her face.

“I'm sorry. She's pretty shy with new people, and the move has been hard on her.”

“That's okay,” Chris smiled. “Robin?” he called into the classroom and had a girl with pigtails skipping over.

“Yes, Mr. Evans?” she said with a slight lisp.

“Robin, this is Theodora-"

“Teddy,” Teddy whispered.

“Teddy, my apologies,” the teacher smiled. “Robin, would you like to be Teddy's buddy and show her around our class? Help her find her cubby and hang up her coat.”

“Okay, Mr. Evans!” Robin grinned. “C’mon, Teddy.” She held out her hand.

Teddy looked up at Annie in fear. “It's okay, baby.” Annie crouched and hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna stand here and talk with y’alls teacher for a few minutes before I have to go to work. You go on and get settled.”

Reluctantly, Teddy released her to hurry after Robin and take the child’s hand. “Bye, mama," she whispered, breaking Annie’s heart.

Chris pushed to his feet then held out his hand to help Annie up. “Don't worry. This happens all the time. She’ll be fine,” he said kindly.

“Will I?" Annie asked, wiping away a tear. “I feel like I'm abandoning my baby.”

“Your first?” he asked.

“My only,” she sighed. “And without her daddy around, it's all the harder.”

“Mr. Erikson works away?”

“Jack died before Teddy was born.” Annie’s phone beeped, and she dug it from her purse. “Shoot. I've really gotta go. It's my first day too.”

“Give me your phone,” Chris said. “I'll put my number in it and text you a couple of pictures to show you Teddy’s doing great.”

Annie handed it over even as she frowned. “Do you do this for all the parents?”

A bit of a cocky grin flashed. “Not at all. But you're new to Boston, Teddy's all you've got, and I know what anxiety can do to a person.” He sent himself a text and handed back her phone just as a T-Rex appeared to roar from his pocket. “Got it. Go. Good luck on your first day. Teddy’s going to do great.”

She sent a glance at Teddy, already playing with a group of girls and sighed. “Thank you, Mr. Evans.”

“Call me Chris,” he smiled, shutting the door as she walked away.

Annie made it to her car before murmuring, “Chris. Least he’ll be easy on the eyes this year.”

***

Thirty minutes later, Annie was finishing up with security, getting her ID badge and passwords for the lab and computers when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Excusing herself for a moment, she pulled it from her suit coat and turned it over to find it was from Teddy’s teacher.

He’d put his info into her phone as Chris Evans, but her immediate thought was _hot teacher_. Then she unlocked the message and giggled for Mr. Evans was wearing a fuschia feather boa and sparkly tiara, while Teddy had on a pair of aviator shades that could only belong to the man crouched and smiling at the camera with her. Arms crossed, Teddy was giving her best sassy face as she leaned into her teacher's shoulder.

“Damn that’s cute,” Annie whispered, smiling at the image.

Teddy had insisted she had to wear her favourite dress, a red one with white polka dots, and her cowboy boots. Annie had given in on the boots but only because Teddy had agreed to let her braid the strawberry mass of unruly curls the girl had inherited from her father.

A second image came through as she was admiring the first. This one was the same, but instead of smiles both student and teacher were making faces.

Annie snickered and typed out a quick reply.

_A: Thank you for those._

_C: No problem. She’s a sweet kid._

_A: Takes after her father._

_C: Pretty sure there’s a bit of her mother in their too._

Annie felt a blush burn her cheeks.

 _A: I would certainly hope so._ She added a laughing emoji and put her phone away when Mark St. Pierre, her new boss arrived.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

In his mid to late thirties, the man wore tweed with leather elbow patches, had receding dirty blonde hair, and was round of face and waistline. He leered a little, and Annie made a mental note to wear shirts with higher necklines to work from now on.

Not that what she had on was in any way inappropriate. The peach blouse was comfortable, easy to work in because of its short sleeves, but the v-neckline did show a little cleavage. Her pencil skirt was beige, her heels short and sensible. A dark green suit jacket rounded out the ensemble and complimented the sleek chignon she’d managed to use to tame her chestnut locks. But just because she looked professional and put together didn’t seem to matter to her boss when his eyes lingered on her breasts.

“Fine,” she clipped the word and let her disapproval show on her face when his gaze darted up.

He only smirked. 

Great. She was working for a lecher. Fabulous.

“We’ve got her sorted, sir,” Stanley the older security officer said, giving Annie a sympathetic look.

Evidently, the museum’s curator was known for his roving eye. As long as he didn’t have roving hands, Annie could live with it. She was about to start her dream job. Nothing was going to take that away from her.

“Excellent! I’ll show Mrs. Erikson through to the lab and get her squared away with Anton.” Mark held out his arm for her, but Annie shrugged and held up papers, purse, and ID badge.

Mark frowned. “Here let me clip that on your jacket for you.”

“I’ve got it,” Annie said, pulling her hands away when he reached for the badge.

“It’s no trouble,” he insisted.

“Mr. St. Pierre,” she said sternly. “I am perfectly capable of pinning on my own badge, but I would appreciate directions to the lab.”

He looked taken aback before an angry flush filled his face. “Well, then. Right this way.” He turned on his heel and marched from the security office.

“Have a good day, Annie,” Stanley murmured.

“Thanks, hun,” she gave him a wink and a smile, having enjoyed her time with him. He’d been pleasant company and had grown up in a town not too far from Dillon. It really was a small world.

“Annie?” he called before she went out the door. “You be careful now, ya hear?” He shot a sharp look at the door.

“It's nothin' new, Stan,” she murmured, tilting her head in understanding.

***

Anton LaRoche, her direct supervisor, was beautiful, French, flamboyant, and very, very gay. Annie adored him.

He’d taken one look at her, shot a glare at Mark, and began to fawn, flutter, and touch the museum’s curator in a way which clearly made the other man uncomfortable.

Mark muttered something about being needed elsewhere and hurried out of the sterile white lab.

“Annie, _ma petit chou_! You look _très chic_!” Anton complimented, taking her purse with one hand and raising her hand to his lips with the other. “Come, come. Anton will show you to your office, and then we will drink. Tea because these Americans frown when I drink wine at work,” he huffed indignantly. “Then, you can tell me all how you and your darling Teddy are settling into Boston. _Oui_?”

She laughed and let him lead her where he would. Anton had been the one to interview her, both via teleconference and then again in person. She’d liked him then, but after he’d rescued her from Mark, who had again tried to take her arm on their way to the lab, she was utterly in love with him now.

“Hun, if you weren’t happily involved and played for the right team, I would snatch you up for myself outta thanks for that timely rescue,” she giggled.

“Bah! That man is a chauvinistic pig!” he spat. “But he is good at what he does. Brilliant even. Still, if he gets out of line, you will tell Anton.” He pushed open the door to her new office.

Annie smiled in relief. While she loved the sterile white of the lab and its clean room, her office had been decorated in soft tans and dark woods. Walls of shelving were top-lit to highlight whatever art or items she chose to display. A large and sleek computer monitor sat on the wood and glass desk, and Annie made her way over to it.

Setting her papers down, she opened the monstrosity she called a purse and pulled out the picture of Teddy on her last birthday. An eight by ten of her with cake on her face and a smile the size of Texas, and a smaller five by seven of Jack standing on the fifty-yard line smiling at the boys he coached.  Both were set with pride beside the monitor before she turned back to Anton.

“She’s a beautiful girl,” he said, his smile soft.

“She’s my angel,” Annie agreed, touching the frame.

“And she likes her new school?” Anton asked.

Annie tugged her phone from her pocket. “Seems too,” she chuckled, showing Anton the first photo Chris had sent her.

“Mmm, _bella_! Is that her teacher?” He fanned his face. “Do not tell my Travis, but _rowr_!”

He made a clawing motion, and Annie burst out laughing. “I know that feeling,” she chuckled. “He’s even prettier in person.”

Laughing together, they went to have tea in Anton’s office, while Annie made a mental note to bring a few of her as of yet unpacked boxes to the museum.

“I still cannot believe our good fortune of snatching you up, Annie,” Anton smirked as he pushed open the door and made his way to the sideboard.

“I still can’t believe I’m back working,” she sighed. “But… I couldn’t stay in Dillon any longer. And I miss it. The work.”

“You were the best. When I heard you’d left the Louvre seven years ago, I will admit I shed a tear at your loss.”

Annie shrugged and smiled sadly when he came to sit in the chair beside her. “I fell in love. And Jack was never gonna leave those kids. It didn’t matter that I made four times as much as he did. Dillon was home. Those kids were his life, and for a while, the school and teaching art was enough.”

He reached out and patted her hand. “Well, I am most excited you are here. Tell me, are you painting again?”

She shook her head. “Not like I used. Maybe now with the house and all I can have my studio again, but…” she sighed. “It hurt too much after Jack… and setting up at the school used to irk the parents who thought their son or daughter had _so much talent_ and my work would upset their delicate feelings.” Annie rolled her eyes. “It was a crock of shit because the kids used to love to watch me work.”

“Bah!” Anton huffed. “People are assholes! Is why we work behind the scenes in the lab, _non_?”

Annie chuckled and nodded. “ _Oui_.”

***

Three hours later, Annie had discarded her jacket in her office and was bent over staring through a magnifying glass at horribly yellowed varnish on a Greco canvas when her phone buzzed.

A quick glance had her heart jumping when she saw Chris’s name again. Was something wrong? Did Teddy need her?

She swiped the lock screen away and breathed a sigh of relief when the short video played. Teddy and a group of three other girls were playing hopscotch laughing and giggling. Then the camera turned, and Chris was there, wearing the aviator shades from earlier. “I wanted you to know she’s made a few friends. See you soon, Annie.”

He smiled, and she felt it on a visceral level.

“ _Ma petit,_ Annie. That man has a wee crush, I think,” Anton chuckled.

“After a five-minute conversation in which I blubbered a little?” She snorted. “I think you’re romantic side is slipping.”

“We shall see. When the hot teacher asks you out, and that is a when not if, you will owe me lunch,” he teased and wandered off to continue cleaning the statue he was working on.

***

Promptly at three, Annie was waiting outside the school for the bell to ring. It had been a bit of a hassle to get out of the building when Mark had, again, caught her in the corridor and asked her to dinner.

Annie had tried to be nice, let him down with a simple, “I’m sorry, but I really need to pick up my daughter,” but Mark had continued to follow and hound her and ask after different dates and times until Annie had come to a stop a few feet away from where Stanley and another security guard stood watching. At that point, she’d had enough. “Mr. St. Pierre. I am not now, nor at any time in the future will I ever be interested in dating you. Please do not ask me again, and I would thank you to keep your hands to yourself from now on. Good day, sir!”

She stalked off fuming and still had not calmed sufficiently to be dealing with her excited five-year-old. When her phone rang, and she glanced down to find Janice, Jack’s mama and Teddy’s grandmother calling, Annie sent her to voicemail.

That was the _last_ thing she needed to deal with right this second. Janice could wait until after dinner, giving Annie time to gird her loins and Teddy time to calm down after the excitement of the day.

When her phone rang a second time, Annie sighed, shut off the ringer and rubbed her forehead before pulling her hair out of the sleek updo. Janice was going to be impossible to deal with after ignoring her twice, and her hair was already giving her a headache.

The mass tumbled down to the middle of her back, and Annie breathed a sigh of relief.

When the bell rang, Annie pasted on a smile and walked closer with the other waiting moms, or in some cases nannies she was sure, but then the doors burst outward, and all the troubles of her day vanished in the light of Teddy’s smile.

“Mama!” she cried, arms out as she raced toward Annie.

“Hey, darling! How was your day?” Annie asked, crouching down to hug Teddy so tight the girl giggled.

“It was great, mama! Mr. Evans is so nice!” She leaned closer and whispered in Annie's ear, “Don’t tell no one, but he let me wear his sunglasses.”

“Did he now?” Annie smiled and glanced up to see _Mr. Evans_ making his way through the sea of children and adoring women.

They all touched him, a hand to his arm or shoulder, but he excused himself each time, stating he would have to speak with them later, avoiding everyone with skill.

“Teddy! Wait!” he called, a package of papers in his hand. “Annie,” he said with a slightly crooked smile.

“Mr. Evans,” she smirked.

“Chris, please,” he murmured, holding out the papers. “We need you to fill out these forms for Teddy’s school record. Health insurance, emergency contact, all that.”

“I'm pretty sure I already did that,” Annie said, cocking her head. Damn the man had the sexiest blue eyes.

“Really?” he asked, the surprise _almost_ passing as genuine. “Must be some mistake at the office. Would you mind filling them out again?”

A dimple appeared with his cheeky grin which had Annie reaching for the paperwork. She’d always been a sucker for dimples.

He crossed his arms over his chest afterward, causing his shirt to stretch when his incredible pecs seemed about ready to tear straight through the cotton. “How was the first day?”

She licked her lips and lifted her gaze back to his, the boyish grin stating he knew exactly what she’d been admiring. “Had its ups and downs,” Annie said cryptically. “See you tomorrow, Mr. Evans.”

“Chris,” he said, his grin never wavering. “See you tomorrow, Teddy.” He held out his hand, and she gave him a high five.

“You betcha, Mr. Evans!” Teddy chirped and skipped toward the car.

“Annie.” Chris tilted his head, his smile softening.

She arched a brow as she turned away. “Mr. Evans.”

He only laughed and watched her walk away before wading back through the sea of women and kids on his way to the school.

As the door was open, Annie heard him say, “Now, Ms. Cooper. There's no need for a private chat when Duncan is doing just fine. And while I'm flattered by the offer of dinner, Ms. Jones, I'm afraid I'm going to be busy for the foreseeable future.” He smiled, but dismissed them both with a curt nod and headed inside.

Annie made sure Teddy was buckled in before pulling away from the curb, allowing her daughter's cheerful chatter to wash over her on the short drive home.

 _Annie_. Chris hadn't called her by her last name, not once. He always called her _Annie_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, does a super fluffy Chris Evans need a warning?

## Chapter Two

* * *

“And Mr. Evans’ classroom is full of dog things because he has a doggie!” Teddy giggled as she skipped along at Annie’s side. “He looks so cute in the pictures, mama. Mama? Can we get a doggie?”

Already aware of where Teddy’s chatter would end, Annie fought to contain her smirk. “I’ll think about it.”

Some of Teddy’s exuberance waned. “Or a kitty?”

“I’ll think about that too, baby.”

Annie smiled when Teddy went back to chattering like a little magpie, talking about Mr. Evans this and Mr. Evans that. At this point, Annie wasn’t sure why she’d been worried. It was clear Mr. Evans was very good at his job.

The happy chatter helped soothed the tension in her shoulders after the phone call with Janice. As predicted, Janice had been damn near unintelligible in her anger, accusing Annie of keeping Teddy from them, of taking her away from the only family she’d ever known, and as per usual, of being a terrible mother.

It wasn’t new, but it hurt as much now as it had five years ago. Janice couldn’t understand how hard it was for Annie to live in a town where Jack was elevated to godly status. Where everyone knew her and felt they had a right to comment on her life and her choices. In five years, Annie hadn’t dated, had barely socialized, simply because if she showed preference to any man, the rumour mill would start running, her phone would start ringing, and then Janice would show up to berate her for daring to be happy without Jack.

That didn’t stop the men from flirting or asking her out. Annie had merely gotten good at saying no. Even the idea of accepting a date in their old town had her breaking out in a cold sweat.

But now, in Boston, she felt as if she could take a full breath for the first time in years. Jack would never have wanted this for her. He would never have denied her the chance to be happy, and he would never have wanted Teddy to grow up without a good man in her life.

Annie knew she was never going to find that in Dillon.

After a hushed and harsh conversation with Janice, Annie had let the woman talk to Teddy who had gushed happily about her first day of school and her new friends Robin and Miles and Julie. Teddy had been undaunted by her grandmother’s questions, not letting the woman upset her when Janice started in on, “don’t you miss me and pop pop, or your friend Sally?”

Her baby girl had made Annie so proud when at all of five years old, she’d huffed a breath into the phone and said, “Well, yeah, Meemaw. But I like it here. My room is pretty, the house is so big, and Mr. Evans is a better teacher than Ms. Grace.”

“But what about your friend?”

A thunderous look came to Teddy’s face. “I didn’t like Sally, Meemaw. She pulled my hair and was mean. I hated when you made me play with her.”

Annie chuckled even thinking about it. Janice had been quick to disconnect afterward, but the confrontation had soured the spaghetti in Annie’s belly and given her a throbbing headache. But her sweet girl wanted her attention after being apart all day, so Annie threw on some jeans and a sweater, bundled Teddy into a jacket, and headed out to discover their new home.

The Copp’s Hill Burying Ground spread out across the street, and while many people would have found it a little morbid to have such a view from their home, Annie found it peaceful. It wasn’t as if they’d never spent time in a cemetery. Teddy had been going with her to talk to Jack twice a month since she was born.

And this was a historical space with graves dating back to the sixteen hundreds. The artist in Annie found the ancient stones as fascinating as if they were the ruins of the Acropolis in Greece.

She often paused to read a grave marker or crouch and examine the engravings, all while keeping an eye on her skipping daughter. They gradually made their way along the winding stone pathway until they came to Charter Street and crossed over to climb the stairs to the top of Copp’s Hill Terrace where they could take in the view of the Mystic River from the plaza.

The wind whipped and lifted Annie’s hair up, sending it streaming out behind her as she watched the water flow by, and wonder, again, if she'd made the right choice when she'd moved out of Dillon.

“Look, mama! What a pretty doggy!” Teddy giggled, jerking on her hand.

Annie turned to look and found the dog her daughter was talking about trotting toward them with its leash dragging. A pretty brown and white, Annie put herself between the dog and Teddy, but she could already tell it was a sweety by the way it wagged its tail and approached with a happy doggy grin. She crouched down and found herself the recipient of slobbery kisses that made Annie laugh as she grabbed it by the collar.

“Well hello there,” she giggled and flipped over the tag on his collar, “Dodger. It seems you’ve lived up to your name if you’ve escaped your owner.”

“Dodger!” a masculine voice bellowed. “Get your furry behind back here!”

She snickered a little and nodded to Teddy when her daughter carefully held out her hand to allow the dog to smell before petting his soft fur.

“Over here!” Annie called to the exasperated male.

The man practically flew up the stairs, taking multiple with each stride. He wore a Patriots hat, light leather jacket over a t-shirt and jeans, and jogged toward them wearing a pair of familiar aviator shades.

***

“Hey!” Chris grinned when he recognized the woman and little girl loving on Dodger. “Small world.”

“Mr. Evans!” Teddy giggled, hugging Dodger around the neck when he licked her cheek. “Is this your doggie?”

“He sure is, Teddy. But he’s usually better mannered than to run off like that.” Then Chris smiled at Annie. “But, seeing as how he was smart enough to find two such lovely ladies, I can’t blame him for doing so.”

Annie smirked a little at him, and Chris felt his heart flutter. She’d knocked him on his ass when he’d met her this morning. Just a stunningly gorgeous woman with eyes like sapphires, a blue so dark their colour had been difficult to discern from a distance.

She’d hit him like a fist to the gut when she’d picked Teddy up. All that hair, chestnut and caramel and gold, it curled down her back and over her shoulders.

He’d had the insane desire to sink his hands into it and see if it was as soft as it appeared. Now, it framed her face, whisps and strands caressing her cheeks when the wind caught it. Fox like, her chin was gently pointed, her cheekbones high and pink from the wind, with lush, full lips that looked pillowy soft.

Chris had never had a bone-deep, visceral reaction to a woman before, but seeing her standing in his doorway with her sweet, shy daughter had done things to him. Finding out she was unattached had filled him with hope. To see her knelt down with Teddy and Dodger sent a pang of longing through his heart.

Annie got to her feet and held out Dodger’s leash. “He seems a sweet boy.”

“He’s great. I picked him up from the pound over a year ago.” He ruffled Dodger’s ears before closing his hand around Annie’s on the leash.

She arched a brow, her smile shifting to one of amusement. Evidently, she was used to men flirting with her, so Chris would change tactics.

“He’s so fluffy!” Teddy laughed.

“I just picked him up from the groomers. We were going to have a quick walk, but as he’s run me all over Copp’s Hill, I think maybe we’ll go get a tea and a treat instead. What do you say, Teddy? Do you and your mom want to come along?”

“Please, mama!” Teddy begged, her hand buried in Dodger’s fur.

“That’s very kind of you, Mr. Evans, but Teddy and I were fixin’ on heading home now.” Annie made to draw her hand away, but Chris gave it a gentle squeeze first.

“Seeing as how you captured my escapee and you’re both new to town, it’s the least I can do. There’s a great cafe a block over that is dog-friendly. They make treats for both humans and canines. Come have tea with me, Annie,” he said softly, holding her gaze. “Take a walk with us.”

Dodger woofed at the word walk, and Teddy giggled.

He watched Annie cave, giving in when Teddy whispered, “Please, please, please.”

“Alright. A quick tea.” She gave Teddy a stern look, but it didn’t stop the girl from jumping up and down excitedly.

“Teddy, do you want to hold Dodger?” Chris asked.

“Oh, I don’t think-” Annie bit her lip.

Chris looked up and smiled. “Trust me. He’s great with kids. Comes to school with me a couple of times a year.”

“I just…”

Such worry coated her features, Chris’s couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “They’ll be fine. I promise.” He handed the leash to Teddy. “Don’t wander off, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Teddy nodded and strolled toward the stairs.

Dodger instantly relaxed to meander along with her. He didn’t pull at the leash or try to get away, simply plodded along at Teddy’s side, occasionally snuffling her hand.

“I’m sorry,” Annie murmured when Teddy was a few steps away. “It’s just…”

“She’s yours. I get it, Annie. You’re her mom, a very good one. Teddy told me so.”

She looked surprised before a flash of something akin to insecurity had her looking away. “That’s… that’s good.”

“Annie?” Chris frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, really.” She shook her head.

Chris tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I get that you don’t know me, but I’ve been told I’m a pretty good listener if you want to talk about it.”

She sighed and rubbed her temple. “I had a bit of a shit day. Teddy’s grandmother called and reamed me out. I haven’t got half my things unpacked, and I likely have another couple of hours of work to put in before I can go to bed.”

Guilt filled him. “Now I’m sorry. We don’t have to do this. I never even thought…”

“No. Teddy would be disappointed if we didn’t. It’s not like I’m not used to it. I’ve been doing this all on my own since she was born, and she was so full of Mr. Evans this and that, it’s pretty obvious who her new favourite person is.”

Annie shot him a smirk, and Chris felt better. “Well, she’s pretty special.”

“She has her moments,” Annie chuckled.

“Teddy tried to tell me what you do for a living. Want to explain what a painting fixer is?”

She laughed and followed Teddy and Dodger down the stairs. “I’m an art restoration expert.”

“And that is?”

Annie looked up at him and grinned. “Let’s just say if your Monet is coming apart, I’m the one you call to fix it.”

He froze on the stair above hers. “Holy… what? Really?”

“Yes, sir,” she said, tucking her hands in her jeans back pockets. “I work for the Museum of Fine Arts now, but I started my career at the Louvre in Paris.”

“No way!” he gasped, darting down the stairs to catch up. “How in the heck did you end up in Dillon, Texas?”

“I grew up in Dillon,” she snickered. “My mama and daddy met when she went to Europe for the summer between high school and university. They had a romance, and I was the result. Mama came home to Dillon, Daddy followed and stayed for a while, but small town life wasn’t for him. He went back to Europe, but he was still my daddy. Cards and calls and visits. I loved him to bits. Then when I was ten, Mama got sick. Ovarian cancer. She didn’t last the year, and I ended up moving to Rome to live with him.”

“I wondered about your accent,” Chris chuckled. “It comes and goes a little.”

She smiled and shook her head. “I can drop it altogether if I want to, speak fluent Italian and French, but after these last years in Dillon, it stuck again.”

“So how’d you get into art restoring?”

“Daddy was in the art scene. He procured rare pieces for collectors and museums, so I was introduced to art early. When I showed an interest and a talent for it, he ran with it. I had the best instructors, the most extensive education, and once I finished school, I went to work for the Louvre. Daddy was well known by their curator, managed to get me an interview, and once I showed them what I could do, it was a done deal.” Her face softened with happy memories. “You would not believe some of the pieces of art I’ve been able to touch and study in person.”

Clearly, she loved her work. Chris could have listened to her talk for hours.

“I’d been with them about two years when I got the call. My grandmother was dying. Mama’s mom. She still lived in Dillon, and we’d kept in touch through all the years and distance. So I went home to take care of her and ultimately bury her. The plan had been to close out her estate and return to Paris, but then… Jack.”

“So you gave everything up for him?” Her career was incredible. The love she had for it evident. It made no sense to him that her husband wouldn’t go with her.

Annie sighed and shook her head. “It wasn’t as easy as that. Jack was the coach for Dillon Panthers football. He loved those kids, and that town was his life. When it came down to it, I chose love over work and taught art instead of restoring it. I was growing a name for my personal work when I was still in Paris, and it was easy enough to continue painting in Dillon. Then we found out about Teddy and Jack… there was an accident, and picking up a brush was damn near impossible.”

She shoved at her hair then let her hand fall to swing at her side. Chris reached for it and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go. “You’re a strong woman, Annie.”

“I’m not. Mostly I’m just stubborn,” she chuckled.

“Strong,” he insisted. “You decided to take back your life, and you are. That takes incredible strength.”

She shot him a glance, a soft blush filling her cheeks. “What about you? Was teaching something you always wanted to do?”

The change of subject didn’t surprise him. She’d likely said more than she wished, but he was happy she’d opened up as much as she had. Annie was fascinating, and her daughter was adorable.

“That way, Teddy.” Chris pointed to the left when she stopped at the foot of the stairs.

The girl giggled and skipped a few steps down the sidewalk, Dodger already leading the way.

“No, I didn’t always want to be a teacher. I’d planned on being a police officer.”

“Really?” Annie asked.

“Family tradition,” Chris chuckled. “My brother, father, and grandfather were all Boston PD.”

“So what changed?” she asked.

“Well,” he scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “I guess I grew up and decided I didn’t want to police people. Don’t get me wrong. What Pops and Scotty do is incredibly important, it just wasn’t for me. I’d rather teach little minds to be good citizens rather than deal with people who were never taught. I want to make a difference now, so they don’t get to that point later.”

“That’s very inspiring,” Annie murmured.

“It’s why I also volunteer with the rec center. Because working with the littlest ones to teach them the right way young is great, but what about the kids who are already spiralling? Don’t they deserve a chance? If I can be a mentor to even one of those kids, then I think my job is just as important.” He realized he was preaching and glanced her way only to find her smiling at him. “What?”

“No wonder all the women flutter their eyelashes at you.”

Chris burst out laughing. “Ugh! Don’t start!”

“Oh, please!” she scoffed. “You can’t tell me you don’t enjoy the attention.”

“Find it flattering? Sure. Enjoy it? Not so much. It’s like running a gauntlet,” he muttered, then arched a brow her way when she giggled. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“My lips are sealed,” she promised.

They made a little small talk, Chris pointing out different places to eat or shop in the neighbourhood before they arrived at Barking Good Brew where he pushed open the door and ushered Teddy, Dodger, and Annie into the store.

“Hey, Seb,” he smirked at the man behind the counter. “Meet Teddy and Annie. My new friends. Annie, Teddy, my best friend, Sebastian Stan, the owner of this here fine establishment.”

The brunette took in Annie and her daughter and sent Chris a grin. “I’m so telling Mackie you said I was your best friend. Welcome to my cafe, ladies. Dodger, sit.”

Dodger planted his butt on Chris’ foot, and Seb tossed him a biscuit he snatched out of the air making Teddy giggle.

Chris leaned toward Annie. “Can she have a hot chocolate, or is it too late?”

Annie glanced at her watch and nodded. “As long as it’s only a little one.”

Nudging Dodger off his foot, he shooed Annie and Teddy toward his favourite table, Dodger already heading that direction to flop himself down on a pillow, before heading to the counter. “Can I get a small hot chocolate, half hot, and a pot of peppermint tea for two. And Dodger’s cookie of course,” he added when the dog whined.

Seb grinned, arched an inquisitive brow, and tilted his head to the side. “I’ll get right on that.”

“I’ll tell you later,” Chris murmured and paid for the order.

“You’d better,” Seb chuckled.

Chris headed over to the table where Teddy was sitting swinging her feet beside Annie. He’d seen any number of cute kids over the years, but she was pretty damn adorable. Shrugging out of his coat, Chris sat and removed his hat, thrusting his hand through his hair to do something about the hat head. Usually, he wouldn’t have bothered, but his mother raised him right, and a man didn’t sit at a table with a lady and leave his hat on.

Dodger perked up as soon as he looked the dog’s way. “You want your cookie?” He liked his chops. “Can you sing for it?”

Dodger tipped his head back and gave a little howl.

“Oh, I think you can do better than that,” Chris huffed. “Sing us a pretty song.”

Again the dog tipped his head back, but this time he gave a loud, mournful howl.

“That’s better!” Chris chuckled and handed over Dodger’s cookie.

Teddy clapped enthusiastically. “He’s sure neat! I wish I could have a doggie like him,” she said, side-eyeing Annie.

“Now you’ve started it,” Annie smirked.

Chris held up his hands. “Hey, a guy can’t help it if he lucks out on his choice of hound.”

“Mama?” Teddy chirped.

“Yeah, baby?” Annie asked.

“Can I go look?” the girl pointed at the display case where Seb had all his creations showcased.

“Sure, baby. But what do we do with our hands?” Teddy tucked them behind her back. “Go on now.” Annie gave her a wink and a smile as the girl hopped down and skipped away.

“I think she’s got to be the politest kid I’ve ever met,” Chris chuckled. “She even calls me _sir_ on occasion.”

“As she should,” Annie smirked, “Mr. Evans.”

Chris crossed his arms even as he laughed. “Okay, what’s it going to take? Do I need to sign something? Offer you my first born? What will it take to get you to call me Chris, Annie?”

“Time,” she said as the bell above the door chimed.

Chris looked up and scowled. “Grillo,” he muttered, eyeing the man and his mutt.

“Evans,” he sneered before smirking at Annie. “Well, hello lovely. And what’s your name?”

“None of your damn business,” Annie said with a hard smile.

Another sneer crossed Frank’s lips. “You may need to take the leash off your mutt and stick on your bitch, Evans.”

Chris jerked to his feet, Dodger growling at Max, Frank’s mangy, rough looking dog. “Watch your mouth, Grillo! There’s a kid present!”

Frank glanced behind, rolled his eyes, and headed for the counter. “Whatever.”

“Nice guy,” Annie muttered.

“He’s a real winner,” Chris agreed, keeping an eye on Teddy.

Grillo’s mutt was a nasty thing, heavily muscled and scared. It wouldn’t surprise Chris in the least if the thing had been fought in pits at some point in its life. Max had gone after Dodger shortly after Frank had started coming to Seb’s, and Seb had told Frank he’d be banned from the cafe if Max wouldn’t behave.

When Max took a little too much interest in Teddy, Chris started her way. “Teddy, you want a hot chocolate? Why don’t you go sit with your mom.”

“Okay, Mr. Evans,” she smiled, unaware of the tension rising in the room.

But when Chris saw the lips pull back on Grillo’s dog, he cleared one of Seb’s tables, snatched Teddy up, and jerked her away from the snapping jaws. “Damn it, Grillo! Get that thing out of here!” Holding Teddy high against him, Chris ended up smacking the mutt on the muzzle when it snapped at his thigh.

“Oi! That’s it!” Seb shouted and pointed at the door. “You’re dog’s banned from my store! I won’t be having an incident, Grillo!”

Frank jerked hard on the dog. “Fine! You’re shit’s lousy and so is this place!” he yelled, dragging the snarling, barking dog behind him out the door.

“You okay, Teddy?” Chris asked, looking her over frantically. “He didn’t bite you did he?”

“Teddy!” Annie cried, rushing over, Dodger’s leash held in her hand. “Oh, baby, are you okay?”

Teddy nodded, her chin quivering. “I’m okay, mama.”

Annie scooped her out of his arms and hugged Teddy tight. “Thank goodness!”

“Annie, I am so, so sorry,” Chris said, shaking his head. “I swear that never happens.”

“He’s right, ma’am,” Seb agreed. “I promise you all our four-legged customers are as sweet as Dodger. Grillo and Max were newer, and they _will not_ be allowed back in here.”

“It’s okay,” Annie sighed, patting Teddy’s back. “I’m just gonna have me a little moment so my heart can slow down. I’m not fixin' to yell or anythin’ I know y’all weren’t at fault. That man was a creep.”

“Are you gonna swear in French or Italian, Mama?” Teddy asked, unwrapping herself from Annie’s neck to look her in the face.

“You little tattle tale!” Annie gasped. “Y’all aren’t supposed to tell people that!” She blushed and tweaked Teddy’s nose. “And I was only gonna mutter a little,” she huffed.

Seb snickered. “I’m putting a box of pastries together for you two to take home. No arguments!” he said when Annie made to protest. “It’s the least I can do for my two new customers. Chris, your order is there if you wanna grab the tray.” He nodded toward the back counter before heading off to get a box.

“Chris?” Annie said before he could move around her.

The sound of his name on her lips froze him in his tracks. “Annie?”

“Thank you for savin’ Teddy.” Still holding her daughter, she set her hand on his shoulder, pressed up on her toes, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “I don’t even want to imagine what might have been.”

“Annie, I would never forgive myself if something happened to her,” he said quietly, lightly brushed Teddy’s cheek, and handed Dodger his leash. “Go lay down,” Chris ordered, watching his dog lead the little party back over to their favourite table before going in the back.

“What are you doing, man?” Seb murmured, sliding up next to him.

“Seb.” Chris glanced over his shoulder at Annie who was coaxing Dodger to shake a paw, Teddy sitting in her lap, clearly still a little shaken but it appeared unafraid of Dodger after her fright. “I’m making a plan, bro.”

“Yeah? A plan to what?”

Chris shot him a smirk. “To figure out how to get that woman to marry me.”

Seb grinned and shook his head. “Evans, that’s one classy female. I wish you all the luck.” He glanced over his shoulder at the two of them. “And her kid’s pretty cute too.”

“Yeah, she’s fucking adorable, but then she takes after her mama.” Chris winked at Seb and went to deliver their drinks.

Long-term plans aside, he needed one short-term plan. One in which he asked Annie out, and hopefully she said yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Super fluff

## Chapter Three

* * *

Chris sat at the table with Annie happily sharing the pot of tea and talking. Seb wandered over to interject now and then when the conversation deviated away from Annie and Teddy toward Chris’s own life.

He talked about Boston, the city, and the neighbourhood where he’d grown up. How his mom and dad still lived there after raising him, his two sisters, and brother.

She talked about Europe, Teddy, and art, but veered away from subjects that would lead back to her late husband.

Chris didn't mind though. Listening to her talk, to her accent swing from strong Texas into cultured European was mesmerizing.

Suddenly she startled and looked at her watch. “Oh! How did it get so late?” Annie gasped.

Chris checked the clock on the wall behind the till and flinched. “Damn, Annie, I'm so sorry. I never noticed and Teddy-” He glanced down to where the girl had been playing with Dodger, only to chuckle and have his heart melt. “Well, no wonder she wasn't complaining.”

Teddy was curled up against Dodger. His dog had thrown a foreleg over the girl, and they were both fast asleep.

“Now she's really gonna beg for a puppy,” Annie said, but she smiled fondly at the pair of them.

“I think he's sweet on her. All else fails, we could arrange playdates,” Chris offered.

“Then she’d just want your dog,” Annie chuckled and got to her feet. “Gettin’ her home’s gonna be tough. She's out like a light.”

“Seeing as how it's my fault, what with practically backing you into a corner to get you to come out with me, can I help?”

She eyed him for a moment as he shrugged into his jacket, causing Dodger to crack open an eye and lift his head.

“Normally, I'd decline, but seein’ as how it has gotten dark, our house is a good five blocks from here, and she's gonna pretty much be dead weight, I'm fixin’ to accept your offer of assistance, Mr. Evans.”

“We’re back to that now are we?” he smiled.

“Well, seein’ as how you're bein’ such a gentleman an all,” she quipped, her smile sweet.

Chris laughed, crouched down and lifted Teddy with ease. She snuggled trustingly closer, her head on his shoulder, breath coming quickly to wash across his jaw. It made his heart stutter, and a deep longing filled him.

Teddy tugged at his heart no different than her mother. He loved kids and wanted as many as possible with the woman he'd one day marry.

“Show off,” Seb chuckled.

Dodger stood and stretched, and Annie collected his leash. “If we cut through the cemetery, we can make good time.”

Seb made to speak, but Chris waved him off when Annie headed for the door. Annie didn't need to know they could leave Dodger behind. Chris’s loft was right upstairs, as was Seb’s, but Dodger would give her something to do with her hands while they made their way to her house.

“Nice meeting you, Annie,” Seb called out. “You watch yourself with that one. He thinks he's smooth.”

Chris flipped Seb off on his way out the door.

Annie snickered, scratching Dodger’s ear. “I think I figure that out this mornin’,” she said, grinning at Seb before following Chris outside.

“Ouch,” Chris winced. “And here I thought I was so subtle.”

Annie burst out laughing. “Oh, sweety. You're anythin’ but subtle.”

She'd done that a few times since they sat down. Laugh with her whole body. Chris thought it was adorable and couldn't help but chuckle along with her. He’d never been one to take himself too seriously, and if her teasing him could make her laugh like that, he'd happily take whatever she dished out.

She reached up and pulled the hood of Teddy’s coat over her head, tucking it close to keep the chill off. Her hand rested comfortably on Teddy's back, but it was the one she had on his arm Chris could feel on a visceral level.

Annie glanced at her hand as if surprised. Then her gaze lifted slowly until her eyes locked with his. A little pink blush filled her cheeks.

“You lead, Annie,” Chris murmured, wondering if she would catch his double meaning.

The smile she gave him, a little smug and slightly crooked said she understood perfectly well what he was implying. “C’mon, Dodger,” she said to his dog and headed up the street toward the corner.

Chris shifted Teddy to make sure she wouldn’t slide around and followed after Annie. He’d deny it if asked, but he may have had a good long look at the woman’s very nice ass.

Right up until a bread roll slammed into the window of Seb’s shop. Standing there shaking his head, Seb rolled his eyes. Chris stuck out his tongue. Seb flipped him the bird.

Annie’s giggle had him realizing just how childish it all was.

“Sorry,” he muttered and caught up in a few long strides. “He brings out the worst in me.”

“I think he brings out the best in you. Y’all seem like great friends.”

“Yeah,” Chris smiled. “We’ve known each other for… feels like ever.” He shrugged his free shoulder. “Seb moved here from Romania with his family when he was a kid and lived down the block. Kids at school used to tease him for his accent, but I always thought it cool how they’d come here hoping for a better life. We clicked as friends after I beat the shit out of Johnny Ditmore in grade six for picking on Seb. It was a no-brainer to continue on together, room together in Uni. He did the culinary thing, and I became a teacher.”

“That’s real sweet, in a macho guy kind of way,” Annie snickered. “I hope you don’t teach your kids that violence solves problems.”

“Nah,” he chuckled. “I got suspended from school for two weeks over that. Ma was livid, but her and Mrs. Stan got together and put Seb and me in old man Monty’s boxing club. They figured if we wanted to beat on people, might as well be each other. Plus Monty used to run us into the ground, wear us both out so when we got home, we’d crash hard. I think half the time that’s why they did it. To get a break from our antics.”

They crossed the street together and made their way past the shops closed or closing for the night.

“Considerin’ your mama had four kids, I imagine the break from one of them was nice,” Annie said. “I’ve only got Teddy, yet there are days she runs me into the ground. Havin’ four?” She shook her head. “Your mama must be magic.”

“I don’t know,” he said, glancing down at Teddy. “I think if you’ve got the right partner, you could do it. My dad worked hard, but he always had time for us kids. He’d play ball with Scott and me, or take the girls to dance and piano.”

Annie nodded, her smile gentle. “Mine too. Though it was art classes and ridin’ lessons, and I also had housekeepers and maids. Ugh,” she sighed. “That’s next on my list.”

“A housekeeper?”

“Yeah,” she sighed again and pushed her hair over her shoulder. “For now, my work is fine with me comin’ in after I drop Teddy off, and leavin’ early to pick her up, but only for a few weeks while we get settled. I’ll need to find some help. After school care or somethin’.” She turned her face away and looked down at Dodger. “Everythin’ is so much harder than I expected.”

His heart tugged for her. “Then I guess it’s good you know someone who knows people,” Chris smiled when she lifted her head.

“You know someone who’ll cook, clean, and watch Teddy after school?” she asked skeptically.

“You forget I grew up here. I know lots of people. A friend of mine Elizabeth Olsen, she was an au pair for a family in London for the past five years, but recently moved back to the States when the kids outgrew her. She’s decided to try her hand at writing screenplays but has been looking for a job that gives her some freedom to write and work. So far, she’s had no luck. I can call her if you like? See if she’d be interested and pass on your number.”

Annie slowed to a stop at the entrance to the cemetery. “Alright, where’s your horse?”

Chris frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Your horse. You keep playin’ my knight I figured there’s gotta be a horse around here somewhere.”

He belted out a laugh, then sucked in a breath and held it when Teddy whimpered. They stood there staring at each other, trying not to laugh, both waiting to see if his impromptu imitation of a seal would wake the little girl. They relaxed at the same time when Teddy only snuggled closer.

“Crap, woman! Don’t do that,” he hissed, rocking back and forth to soothe the child in his arms.

She bit her lip. Just sucked the full, plump flesh into her mouth to keep from laughing. He almost groaned. It was wholly unfair how ridiculously sexy she was. Her smile made her release her lip when Dodger nudged her hand to beg for attention.

“If the saddle fits, Christopher,” she quipped and sashayed down the path.

“Only my ma calls me that.”

“And Sebastian when you’re teasin’ each other,” she threw over her shoulder. “You doin’ okay with her? We can switch if she’s gettin’ heavy.”

“She’s fine,” he murmured, enjoying feeling part of her family, even if it was only for a moment. “She's not that heavy.”

“For you, maybe,” Annie grumbled. “I should find a pilates class here.”

“Well,” Chris smirked.

“Don’t even! You do not know a pilates instructor!”

His grin widened. “Her name is Scarlett, and she teaches at the gym I use. She and Seb had a thing for a while,” he clarified when Annie arched a brow. He wasn’t about to send a girl he was interested in to take a class from one he dated. That was just stupid.

“Ah,” she hummed. “If you send me the information, I’ll take a look. Once I get my computer setup and runnin’.”

“I know a guy for that, too if you're interested.”

“Okay, stop,” she laughed. “I’m gonna be indebted to you for life if you keep this up.”

“Just helping out my new neighbour,” he said. “Though if you want to pay me back in coffee and playdates with Teddy and Dodger, I won’t complain.”

“Just coffee and playdates?” she asked with a sly grin. “Aren’t you easy?”

Chris snickered and followed her when she turned right out of the cemetery. “I’m a sucker for pretty girls, what can I say.”

“But you wouldn’t say no to a pie, right?” Annie smirked.

He stopped dead in his tracks. “Sweetheart, you bake me a pie you’re never getting rid of me.”

“What if it’s a bad pie?” she asked.

“Will it be?”

“Hell, no!” she snorted.

“You gonna bake me a pie, Annie?” Chris asked, a smile crawling across his lips.

“Maybe. I think a hard workin’ knight deserves a pie. It would've taken me so much time and worry to find all these people without your help. After tonight with you, and meetin’ Sebastian, and what you did savin’ Teddy from that dog, I think I can trust your judgement.”

“You know what would go really nice with pie?”

“What?” she asked crossing the road.

“Dinner.”

“You fishin’ for an invitation, Christopher?” Annie chuckled as she headed up the sidewalk of a Victorian townhouse the likes of which Chris had always wanted to live in, but figured he’d never afford.

He gave a low whistle. “Swanky digs. Damn.”

She ducked her head as if embarrassed. “I know it seems… excessive for just the two of us, but I saw it online and fell in love. The architecture, the windows, the space. It was expensive. People told me I was crazy, but… I want… I…”

“Annie.” Chris lightly touched her arm. “You don’t have to justify anything to me. You certainly don’t need to make excuses for buying a house you loved because you wanted and could afford it. The reality is, I love these old houses. They’re so grand and dignified. If I could make it work, I'd be moving in next door.”

She blushed a little, seeming pleased he understood as she pulled her keys from her pocket and opened the door, holding it for him so he could follow her inside. Dodger was through the door and off like a shot to investigate the new house, his leash slipping from Annie’s fingers.

“Get back here you reprobate!” Chris grumbled, but his dog paid him no mind.

Annie shut the door with a giggle. “I see now how he got away from you. He’s tricky. Actin’ all well behaved like a gentleman until you trust him, then runnin’ off like a thief with your best silver. Good thing he’s cute.” She reached for Teddy and gently removed her jacket.

The girl grumbled and wrapped her arms tighter around Chris’s neck. “Mama, I’m tired.”

“I know, baby. Let’s get you to bed. You gotta let go of Mr. Evans first though.”

“I don’t wanna. He smells nice,” Teddy said.

Chris blushed.

Annie broke out in giggles, cleared her throat, and covered her mouth with her hand. “That’s good, baby, but you can’t sleep there.” She moved in and pulled Teddy away. The girl went easily to her mother and snuggled down. “Hang out a minute?” Annie asked, waiting for his nod before smiling and heading up the wide wooden staircase.

He watched her go, then had a look around. The foyer was square and faced the stairwell with double doors to either side of the entrance. One set led into what appeared to be Annie’s office, but Chris went the other direction into the living room of plush sofas and soft rugs.

Muted greys and whites played up the antique facade of the fireplace and colourful art above it, while boxes yet to be unpacked stood stacked against the wall behind a farmhouse style table.

The hardwood floors gleamed a high polish as he searched for his wayward pet. “Dodger?” Chris called, walking into the kitchen where the pendant lights glowed.

Stainless steel appliances and white marble greeted him but no dog. He made his way through to the big family room where a large sectional sat before a second fireplace with a TV hanging above it.

Teddy's toys were a colourful array in the corner, but it was Dodger Chris glared at while he set his hands on his hips. “Now you know better than that.”

The dog didn't even bother to look contrite, only wagged his tail heartily against the cushions of the couch and made Chris flinch. Well, at least he wouldn't leave gobs of hair behind after having just been to the groomers. But Dodger was slobbering on the ear of the stuffed horse he’d found.

“Dodger, no,” Chris said firmly, only for all of Dodger’s muscles to tense. “This isn't a game. That's not yours. Drop it right now.”

The ear fell from his mouth.

“Good boy. C’mere. It's time to go home.”

Dodger snatched the stuffed toy up by the ear and dashed past him, heading back through to the kitchen as Chris tried to stomp on his leash only to have Dodger almost take his feet out from under him. “Dammit, Dodger!”

He chased the dog around the island twice. Up over the sectional once. Down around the dining room table before finally cornering him in Annie's office.

“Give it!” Chris snapped, retrieving the toy. “Fuzzy menace. What if that was one of Teddy's favourites and you've wrecked its ear?” he grumbled, examining the soggy stuffy.

“Luckily, she’s too tired to notice,” Annie said from where she leaned against the doorway. “He’s needed a bath since we moved. This will give me a reason to wash ol’ Rusty before Teddy misses him.”

Chris cringed. “How much of that did you see?”

“I'm not sure how many times y’all circled the island, but the way you hurdled the sofa was highly impressive,” she snickered and pointed at the ceiling above his head. “The cameras and security system came with the house.”

He looked up to find the small black dome. “Oh, crap.”

“Don’t worry. I'll make sure and upload it to YouTube so Sebastian can see it.”

“Annie!” Chris gasped causing her to break down in giggles.

“Kiddin’. Kiddin’.” She held up her hands and backed out into the hallway where she looked at him expectantly.

It was a clear dismissal, though Chris wasn't offended by it. “Thanks for coming out with me,” he said once he was standing before her door, Dodger's leash wrapped firmly around his hand. “Sorry about… this.” He handed over the stuffy she took by the rump and tossed on the stairs.

“He's had worse things than dog drool on him. I hope y’all don't have too far to go. I never even thought to ask if I was puttin’ you out?”

“Nah. I own one of the lofts in Seb’s building. The second floor is all mine. So not far.”

Dodger strained toward Annie and licked her fingers when she reached to scratch his ear.

“You behave now on your way home. Don't be fixin’ to run off again, you hear?”

He woofed, sat his ass on Chris’s boot, and offered a paw.

“Aww. Aren't you sweet?” Annie laughed.

“Suck up,” Chris muttered.

She was still giggling when she opened the door, and he and his hound walked out on the step.

“So… about that pie?” he asked casually.

“You still fishin’ for an invitation to dinner?”

She stood with her hand on the door and a smile on her face that made her as pretty as a picture. “Am I inviting myself if I offer to cook?”

“You’re gonna cook?” she scoffed. “In my house?”

Chris crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. “More like cook at my place, then transfer. Or you and Teddy could just join me for dinner. With the pie, of course.”

“Of course,” Annie smirked. “Friday?”

“Friday is perfect,” he agreed. He’d likely need the four days to shovel out his loft and figure out what he could make without embarrassing himself.

“Just to clarify,” Annie said, taking a step closer, bringing the door with her. “Is this a date?”

“If I said yes, would that change your answer?”

She smiled. “No, but it means I owe Anton lunch tomorrow.”

“Do I want to know?” he smirked. Annie shook her head. “Then, yeah, Annie. It's a date, because I find I can't stop thinking about my new student's mama, and I really like you both.”

“Hmm. Verdict's still out on this side,” she said, her grin smug.

“I think I'll win the jury over yet,” he chuckled. “After all. Teddy likes my dog.”

Annie burst out laughing. “Goodnight… Chris.”

“Goodnight, Annie,” he said as she shut the door, but watched him through the window until he made the street and turned to wave.

She smiled and waved back before turning out the light and heading deeper into her house. Chris grinned down at Dodger and ran the two of them home, feeling giddy and nervous and excited all rolled into one.

She’d said yes.

Slowing a block from home, Chris tugged his phone from his pocket and dialled a preset number.

“Hey, Ma? I need your help with something.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you through Coffee Updates thanks to @littlebittcrazy! Thanks, luv!!!

 

* * *

 

 

“Ma. Ma!” Chris shouted. “Yes, I added the ricotta. No, I didn't overcook the pasta. Yes, I made the sauce just the way you said. After two practice runs, I've got this.”

“You'd better, Christopher. I've listened to you gush about Teddy and Annie all week. You screw this up I'll never get to meet them and spoil that sweet little girl.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Don't roll your eyes at me, Christopher Robert!”

“How in the heck do you do that?” he muttered, glaring at the phone set to speaker on the kitchen island.

“Mother's intuition. Don't burn that lasagna.”

“I'm not gonna burn it, Ma! Now, for the love of pasta, will you let me go?”

“Fine. Fine.” He could practically see her waving her hands. “You best have cleaned your powder room and bought fresh flowers, and run the Swiffer around one more time. I know you had Dodger groomed a week ago, but my fuzzy grandchild still sheds.”

“Ma, I swear this place has never been cleaner. You could eat off the tile in the bathroom.”

“Don't be disgusting, Chris.”

“Goodbye, Ma.” He hung up before she could “one more thing” him and went to check the oven where the lasagna was just starting to bubble. From the fridge, he pulled a head of iceberg lettuce, tomatoes, julienned carrots, and a small purple cabbage and began to put the salad together.

He had beer and wine, and juice for Teddy, noting Annie sent apple or grape along in her lunch every day. He'd asked Annie about allergies one day via text only after his mother had tugged his ear and scolded him thoroughly for forgetting. They talked that way all the time, but he’d never thought to ask.

Chris pleaded temporary insanity. Annie just tied him in knots and left him flustered. That admittance had amused his mother to no end, finding it hilarious that her boy was so gone on a girl. He'd had calls from every one of his nosy siblings wanting details, but Chris had learned long ago how to evade and avoid his siblings.

Still, he'd threatened to throttle each of them when they'd teased him about “dropping by” on Friday during his date. He would murder them slowly and with great glee if they ruined this for him.

When the buzzer sounded at just before six, his palms grew damp, and his heart jumped to beat forcefully in his throat. They were a little early, but he didn't mind and skipped past Dodger to press the button to let them in. “C'mon up!”

He turned and shooed Dodger off to his bed to give his guests time to get in the door, and took one last glance around. It wasn't huge, but he'd always love the industrial loft and had done a lot of the work himself.

Dark plank floors, sleek steel appliances, and pale granite surfaces sparkled with care. His furniture was more modern than what Annie had, more masculine, but that didn't mean much. A bachelor tended to have a bachelor's apartment. But he had shelves of books and antique vehicle models, planes, cars, and trains peeked out here and there.

Ironwork lamps shone around the open room, and a chandelier glowed with warm light over his small round table. It sat six, making it perfect for poker night with the guys.

A colourful rug spread out from his brown leather sofa beneath the antique trunk he used as a coffee table before his state of the art TV. Yes, it was a guy's space, but it was still - to his mind - homey with Dodger's toys and blankets scattered about.

A quiet knock startled him out of his musings, and he turned in excitement to pull open the door. “Annie- Emily?” he frowned at the blonde standing in his doorway.

She frowned back. “Who's Annie?”

Chris slammed his hand into the doorframe when she made to enter his apartment without invitation. “She's my dinner date this evening. Her and her daughter. What are you doing here, Emily?”

Anger flushed her cheeks. “I thought you would have come to your senses by now and returned my calls. But I see you really are moving on.”

“I told you I was. I'm done, Emily. I have been for almost a year. You stepped out on me. You did. Now I'd appreciate it if you leave and stop calling me.”

“I made a mistake, Chris!” she snapped. “What do I have to do to get you to forgive me? Strip naked and flagellate myself?”

A quiet growl had Chris blocking Dodger with his leg. “Emily, just go. I'm done beating this dead horse. We're done. If I have to get a restraining order to make that perfectly clear, I will.”

Her face pinched in rage. “You're a rat bastard, Christopher Evans! Go to hell!”

She turned on her heal and stormed toward the elevator as the doors opened to let Annie and Teddy off, Seb riding up with them. But when he saw Emily, Seb got off the elevator and put himself between her and Annie.

“Emily, what the hell are you doing here?” Seb growled.

“Wasting my time,” she spat before stomping into the elevator, glaring at Annie as she went.

When the doors shut and the elevator again began to move, Sebastian shifted to watch the windows. “You alright, man?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Chris ran a hand down his face before smiling at Annie and Teddy. “Hey, Teddy bear! Look who's excited to see you.” He let the quivering Dodger out past his leg. The dog's tail was wagging so hard his butt shook.

Annie frowned, her hands holding a large pie plate of blue glass. “Chris?” She made her way toward him while Teddy squealed and hugged a happy Dodger.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured when Annie stopped before him. “Sorry you had to see that. She's my ex. And even though it's been a year, she's not getting the hint.”

“If this is a bad time…” she trailed off to look at Seb glaring out the window.

“It's not.” He took the pie with a smile and held the door open. “Dodger, Teddy.”

Annie arched a brow but glided past him into his house, followed quickly by his dog and the little girl. She shrugged out of her coat and hung it on the coat stand before taking Teddy’s from her as well.

“Bye Sebastian!” Teddy giggled and waved.

“Bye, darlin’,” Seb chuckled. “She's gone.” He nodded toward the window and Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Seb. I thought she was…” he shrugged, “or I would never have let her in.”

“I know, man. I saw Annie and Teddy coming and figured I’d show them up. I’m glad I did.” He gave a wave and headed for the elevator. “Have fun, but not too much, and save me some lasagna if there's any left. And pie. I want pie.”

Chris rolled his eyes and shut the door, chuckling as he made his way back to the kitchen where Annie was taking over salad making detail. “Hey, I can do that.”

“I don't mind.”

There was a little frown between her brows that bothered him. “Annie?”

She set the knife down carefully and looked at Teddy playing tug with Dodger before turning her gaze to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, of course.” He tucked his chin and set her pie on top of his stove.

“Christopher.”

He flinched. “Annie, I'm sorry you had to see-” Her hand landing on his arm made his breath stall.

Then she slipped around in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I don't need to know the details, but I could tell from the look on your face, she hurt you very badly.”

His arms closed around her and he tucked his face into her hair. “Yeah. She did.”

“If you want to talk about it, I'll happily listen. But that’s only if you want to.”

He sighed and threaded his fingers through her wealth of curls. “Not much to tell. We met through a mutual acquaintance. She seemed sweet, and I asked her out.” Chris released Annie to shift away and open the bottle of white wine he'd chilled earlier. “Glass?” Annie nodded and went back to the salad. “We were together about six months when sweet went out the window.”

Then it had been harsh words and accusations. Threats and thrown objects. Tempers and bouts of crying he could do nothing to console.

“She had… problems, and when I said she needed help, she got mad, and that's when it all came out. She'd been having an affair. I ended it and walked away. For a while, she'd show up at school, but unless you're a parent, you're not allowed on school grounds. Then it was here, and phone calls at all hours. I changed my number, but she got it anyway. I had a lawyer friend send her a warning to stop. It was three months of straight hell. Then her family got involved and made her get help. She started seeing a counsellor and is allegedly getting better, but I'm done. By the end, I was only holding on because I was afraid to leave. But it was all… too much.” He poured two glasses and just stood staring at them. “Maybe that makes me a bad person.”

“No. It doesn't. It makes you human. There's nothin’ wrong with knowin’ what makes you happy, Chris. Did you love her?”

He picked up both glasses. “At one point I thought I could, but no, I never did.”

“Then stayin’ would have been worse than leavin’.” She looked up when he turned around. “Cause you'd a been livin’ a lie, and makin’ two people miserable.”

“Yeah.” He leaned against the island and held out her glass. “Thank you for understanding.”

She took the glass and sipped, her eyes on his before she turned and looked at Teddy. “Sometimes you have to make the hard choice to do what’s best for everyone.”

Chris gently laid his hand on her back. “Yes, you do. I believe in the long run it all works out for the best.”

She smiled and sipped her wine again before returning to the salad. Chris set his glass beside hers and turned to the oven where the lasagna had begun to crisp a little around the edges. He found oven mitts and took the pan from within to set on the stove top before turning off the oven.

“If you take the wrap off the top of that pie and tuck it in the oven, it will warm up nicely.”

Trusting her to know what she was about with her dessert, Chris peeled the saran wrap off and groaned. “Lord have mercy, woman! Is this apple pie?”

“I figured apple was a safe bet,” she chuckled, tossing the salad before taking it across the room to place on the table he’d set earlier with his good dishes and the tulips he’d bought like his mother had told him.

Chris placed the pie in the oven, then turned to take in Annie. Her hair fell down her back in gentle waves from the ponytail tied at her nape. Jeans covered her legs and enhanced the curve of her bottom when she bent over the table while her pretty pink blouse flushed colour into her skin. Teddy was in a dress that matched her for tone, but as she’d worn it all day, Chris had seen it before.

But her mother… damn. She could probably make a paper bag look sexy.

“So… how was work?” he asked, trying for nonchalant after staring at her for longer than was strictly necessary.

“It was… interesting.”

A frown had again formed between her brows, and her accent had softened. Chris headed for the table with the pan of lasagna and set it on the hot pads. “Annie? Something you want to talk about?”

She shook her head, then sighed and closed her hands on the back of the chair in front of her. “I love my job. Anton is my direct supervisor and is funny and witty and so incredibly smart.”

“Careful, you’ll make me jealous,” Chris teased, hoping to make her smile.

It worked, and she straightened, turning toward him with a smirk tugging her lips. “He’s also very gay and in a committed relationship.”

“Ah, well then,” he chuckled.

“It’s not Anton that’s the problem. When we’re in the lab, it’s hours of bliss. There is nothing like watching a canvas come back to life, or working to repair an ancient statue. It’s like… holding history in your hands and nurturing it into the future. But I’ve never been one for the politics that come with the work. When I was at the Louvre, it was easier. I knew the people from my father’s life. I was friends with them long before I worked in the museum. But this,” she waved a dismissive hand, “is so very different. I’m having issues with the museum curator.”

Chris frowned. “Issues?”

Annie crossed her arms and held herself tightly, a woman protecting herself from something uncomfortable. “He’s… persistent. A man who won’t take no for an answer.”

“Annie… that’s not okay,” he murmured, gently reaching up to cup her jaw when she wouldn’t look at him. “Have you talked to HR about it?”

“I’ve had the position for a week and have made my feelings about him clear. Anton is aware and running interference when he can, but occasionally Mark makes things difficult.”

“If he's making you uncomfortable, Annie you need to say something.”

She sighed. “I know. But it could make things so much worse. Would you be able to report harassment by the principal at your school when you'd only been there a week?”

He stroked his thumb over her jaw, a gentle back and forth, lost to the sapphire of her eyes while he thought about it. “No. No, I suppose you're right. I'd take the time to settle in too.”

She leaned into his hand. “I'm not just takin’ it. I'm very vocal about not bein’ interested. He's just a bit thick headed.”

“Well, if you need to make a statement about being unavailable, I took many an acting class while in school. I could always play the jealous lover,” he offered with a grin. If he had his way, it wouldn't be an act for long.

She chuckled but shook her head. “I'm no damsel, Chris. But I appreciate the offer.”

“Any time.” He released her to smirk at Teddy and Dodger rolling on the floor together. “Hey, Teddy bear. Why don't you and your mama wash up before dinner while I get the furry menace his.”

“Okay, Mr. Evans,” Teddy giggled, climbing over his dog.

“First door on the right,” he said to Annie, who headed past him, her hand out for Teddy's. “Dodger, dish,” he murmured, watching the two girls head down the hall.

The dog bound over to his bowl, picked it up, and trotted proudly to the cabinet that contained his dog food. His enthusiasm never failed to make Chris chuckle, and he filled the dog's dish before returning it to his spot, then went to wash his hands in the kitchen sink.

He was glad he'd chosen jeans and a blue button down for dinner. Casual with a touch of class, and if Annie's eyes lingered a few times on his chest and arms, well, Chris took that as a compliment.

By the time they returned, Teddy giggling over the rubber duck soap dispenser, Chris had moved the wine glasses to the table, added a pillow to Teddy's seat, and was rifling through the fridge for the juice he knew he'd bought but for some reason couldn’t find until he dug it out from behind a half-empty jug of milk.

“Grape or apple juice, Teddy?” he asked when the child skipped into view.

“Apple, please,” she giggled. “Can I have a fancy glass like you and mama?”

“Teddy, I don't think-” Annie started, but Chris cut her off with a smile.

“Don't you worry, Teddy bear. I've got just the thing.” He reached into an overhead cupboard and took down two plastic cups. “You want superheroes or princesses?”

“Superheroes!” she exclaimed and clapped her hands.

“A girl after my own heart,” he snickered and put the princess cup back.

When Annie smiled at him, a little crooked with confusion, he shrugged. “My sister has kids. I'm somewhat prepared.”

A sly grin quirked her lips. “Hence the duck.”

“Exactly,” he laughed. “I've toys and a few books too, but the d-o-g likes to think they're his and eats them.”

Annie's eyes twinkled. “Rusty's ear remembers.”

Chris winced. “Sorry about that.”

“No harm done. C'mon, Teddy.” Annie held out the chair for her and then the cushion for her to climb up on. “Napkins?”

He blanched. “Uh, that seems to be the one thing I forgot. I can run down and steal some from Seb.” He was already three steps toward the door when she shook her head.

“Paper towels will work in a pinch. We're not fancy, are we, Teddy?”

The little girl shook her head. “Mama used an old t-shirt when we first moved here cause she hadn't found the paper towels yet.”

“Teddy!” Annie gasped, but her eyes were full of amusement. “Tellin’ tales on your mama.”

Chris collected the paper towels while doing his best to keep from laughing. He was quick back to the table when Annie made to sit next to her daughter and held the woman's chair.

“And just what did you eat that you needed something the size of a t-shirt to mop up your face?” he teased.

“Spaghettis,” she smiled and showed off her gap-toothed grin.

“That would do it,” he snickered taking his seat before beginning to dish up the lasagna. “Well, hopefully, tonight you don't need a t-shirt to wipe up your face.”

“We'll see,” Teddy giggled.

He adored her already. So much so it was like a fist had wrapped around his heart and squeezed every time she did or said something adorable. “Teddy, did you tell your mom about our project for school?”

***

Annie watched Chris while Teddy chattered on about their class project - a puppy board with pictures of their favourite dogs brought from magazines or printed from the internet - and sipped her wine. One glass wouldn't hurt when they would be walking home.

He’d surprised her tonight. His house was comfortable and modern, sleek but not sterile. The dark walls and furniture suited him, as did the little pops of colour like the rug, model cars, and mountain landscapes that hung around the room. Photographs in black and white showed moments in his life. Chris and Dodger, what she assumed were his parents and siblings, and possibly friends.

He had walls of books. She wondered if that was a hazard of being a teacher. Did he collect books like she collected paintbrushes?

She handed Chris her plate and watched him slide a perfect piece of lasagna on it before handing it back. Annie added a spoonful of salad to hers and then Teddy's who grimaced.

“It has ‘matos, mama.”

“Yes, it does. What do we do when there's somethin’ we don't like on our plate?” she asked.

“Eat around it and don't make a fuss.”

“That's right, baby,” Annie smiled apologetically at Chris. “What do you say to Mr. Evans for invitin’ us to dinner?”

“Thank you!” Teddy murmured around her mouthful of lasagna.

Annie sighed. “I swear she's not usually a heathen.”

Chris only chuckled before snagging the tomatoes from Teddy's plate with his fork. “It's fine. Least I know she likes it.”

He cast a sideways glance at her plate, and Annie bit back a smirk as she set fork to the meal and began to eat. “Wow.” Unlike Teddy, she waited until she swallowed before speaking. “That's incredible!”

“It's my mom's recipe.” A blush appeared light but there on his cheeks.

“Do you often cook like this?” she asked.

“If I said yes, would you come back?”

Those sky blue eyes of his locked with hers and set a flutter around Annie's heart. She tilted her head, a smile flirting with her lips. “I just might.”

“Then I'll learn.” He picked up his wine an action that made her wonder if he would be more comfortable with beer and watched her over the rim as he drank.

Never in her life had Annie felt such a draw of sexually charged tension with a man. With Jack, it had been warmth and a slow tumble into desire. But with Chris, there was a tug that urged her toward what she knew could be scorching hot.

But would that heat eventually burn out? Would it flame high and hard only to settle into ash? She had Teddy to think about. Teddy who was already head over heels for Mr. Evans and his dog.

Chris frowned, then set down his glass and laid his hand over hers. “It's just dinner, Annie.”

She arched a brow. “Just dinner?”

His fingers caressed the back of her hand. “Well, to start.”

The touch tingled up her arm. Jack had never made her tingle. Not like that. Annie had been flirted with many times, but this was different. Her father would tell her to reach for the moon for even if she didn't reach those lofty heights, she'd still land amongst the stars.

She'd been sitting on the launch pad for five years. Maybe it was time to see what heights she could reach.

As his fingers made to lift away, Annie turned her hand over and skimmed hers along his palm. Chris's eyes widened, then his smile spread, and he dug into his dinner with enthusiasm.

***

Teddy was stretched out on a pillow on the floor with Dodger watching the Disney channel while Chris stood drying dishes beside Annie who'd insisted on washing. Dinner had been good, fun with Teddy's constant banter.

He'd found out more about Annie during the hour they'd lingered over the meal, and fessed up to having made lasagna twice earlier in the week. Once with his mother's help and once under her watchful eye and been rewarded with Annie's delighted laughter.

She sparkled when she laughed. She'd sparkled when she'd returned his affectionate gesture earlier. It made him want to kiss her so badly he practically vibrated holding himself back.

“I'm takin’ Teddy to the museum on Sunday. If you're not busy, do you want to come with us?”

Her voice broke him from his mental musings. “I'd love to.” Seb would hate him momentarily for backing out on the weekly basketball game, but he'd understand. Chris hadn't been gone on a girl in a long time. “I can pick you both up.”

“You have a booster seat in your car?” she asked, a smirk twitching her lips.

“In fact I do. Nieces and nephews, remember? I've actually got two.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “And are you their favourite uncle?”

“Of course.”

She laughed and grinned up at him. “How humble of you.” She pulled the plug in the sink as she handed him the last plate.

“Modest too,” he teased, adding the plate to the stack of dry dishes in the open cupboard after wiping it down.

“I bet.” She turned to the oven and took the pie from within.

Chris's mouth watered with the first apple and cinnamon scented puff of air. “If that tastes as good as it smells I may just have to keep you around.”

“And if it tastes better than it smells?” she snickered, placing the pie on the stove top and adding the oven mitts before turning toward him, a challenge on her face with her arched brow and sly grin.

He shot a glance at Teddy, engrossed in Mickey and Minnie on the TV, then backed her mother into the counter. “Then I'll definitely have to keep you.”

Annie gasped softly, a spark lighting a fire in her sapphire eyes. Her hands landed on his arm and chest, damp still from the dishwater but warm through his shirt. “Chris…”

His name was a whisper on her lips, one filled with excitement and hinted at concern. “Annie,” he sighed, dipping down slowly. He drew her away from the counter with gentle hands on her waist until she was pressed against him, feeling him, every hard line of his body against the softness of hers. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

The hand on his chest skimmed up to the back of his neck while her gaze darted down to latch on his lips. “I've been thinkin’ about it since you walked us home.”

“I've been thinking about it since you dropped Teddy off that first day.”

“Maybe we should both stop thinkin’?” she whispered rising up on her toes.

He met her halfway. Her lips were as soft as they looked, plump and so perfect. He hummed with the electric feeling coursing through him and pulled back just a little, delighting in how her lips chased his. He sank back in, knowing the wave of desire he was feeling wasn't one-sided and licked her mouth.

She purred deep in her throat and caught his tongue between her lips. Chris groaned, and the dark, wanton sound broke them apart.

“Ho boy,” he murmured, not expecting it to be quite so explosive.

“Ha, yeah,” she sighed, her hand sliding back down his chest.

He shot another glance at Teddy, but girl and dog weren't paying them any attention. “I'd like to do this again just the two of us. Not that I don't adore Teddy, but I'd really like to take you out, Annie.”

“I'm meetin’ with Elizabeth tomorrow. If that all works out, I may be able to accommodate that request… Mr. Evans,” she smiled lifting her chin.

He wasn't sure it was an invitation to kiss her again, but he took it as one anyway and brushed his lips over hers before taking a step back. For the moment he had a firm hand on his more male reactions, but if he remained pressed up against her much longer, they wouldn't stay contained.

“You let me know how you make out with Elizabeth, and I'll take you out to see Boston,” he smiled.

Annie stepped toward him, and her hand returned to his arm, but only so she could maintain her balance as she reached into the cupboard and took down three small plates. “We've talked a few times. She sounds sweet as can be.”

“She is. And really good with kids. I'm sure she and Teddy will get along great.” He moved to get a knife, brushing his hand down Annie's back as he went, and collected three forks.

“Ice cream?” she asked.

“Freezer,” he muttered, looking for the pie lifter he was sure his sister had left behind after his birthday.

Annie brushed past him, her hand on his waist, but it was her hip which skimmed his ass that caused him to straighten and smirk at her.

“Galley kitchens can be so narrow,” she quipped, her grin sly as she opened the freezer. He looked from her to the island three feet away and back before arching a brow. “I said they can be narrow,” she giggled.

“Mm-hm,” he chuckled. When she returned with the tub of ice cream, Chris snagged her by the waist and rounded her into the counter. “Sorry. So narrow.”

Annie burst out laughing.

“Mama? What's so funny?” Teddy asked from a few feet away.

They both froze, but Annie didn't try to scramble away or shove at him, so Chris relaxed. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable in front of her daughter, but he was having a horrible time keeping his hands to himself.

“You didn't tell me your mama was ticklish, Teddy.” Chris closed his fingers in Annie's ribs and made her squeal.

“She's very ticklish,” Teddy giggled, her hands coming up to her lips to contain them.

“And what about… you?” Chris grinned diving for the girl but missing on purpose.

Teddy shrieked and darted away, causing Dodger to leap to his feet and bark in excitement. Soon his home was full of childish squeals and giggles as he chased Teddy around the room, then fell over the sofa and succumbed to tickles and dog kisses.

“I give! You have vanquished me! Oof!” he cried when Teddy jumped on him.

“I gots you! I gots you lots!” she giggled, sitting on his stomach.

As he was half on half off the couch, he was the perfect height for Dodger to come along and lick his ear. “Gah! Dodger, no!” The dog barked and licked his face. “Cut it out, you furry menace!”

“Dodger,” Annie called, amusement in her voice. “Cookie.”

The dog abandoned him to run into the kitchen. Chris took Teddy by the waist and hoisted her into the air as he let his legs slide to the ground, making her shriek and giggle all over again, then plunked her on the couch and sat up.

“I winned,” she giggled.

“Yes, you did. Taken down by a kindergartener,” he grinned at her.

“It's okay.” She patted his head. “I won't tell no one.”

Her earnest eyes made him chuckle. Then Annie was there with two plates of pie and ice cream, her smile soft with affection and he knew. The way to this woman's heart was through her daughter.

He leaned his head on the couch and smiled at Teddy. As he already adored her, he didn't mind that at all.

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, major fluff
> 
> This chapter brought to you anonymously through Coffee Updates! Thanks for your support!

* * *

 

Chris pulled his car up in front of Annie's house and climbed out, tucking his aviators in his polo shirt as he went. The car wasn't anything spectacular, just a reliable sedan he'd bought a few years ago, though in a nice royal blue.

He popped the trunk and pulled the booster seat from within, picking the blue superhero one after Teddy's cup choice of Friday night.

Dinner had ended on a high note when he'd walked Teddy and Annie home, without Dodger this time, and when Annie shooed Teddy upstairs to get ready for bed, he'd waited long enough for the child to be out of sight before pinning her mother to the wall and putting his hands in all that hair.

A few dazzled minutes later, he'd pulled away, watching her shiver until her eyes opened on lust warmed sapphire. He'd wanted to kiss her again and keep right on kissing her, but a creak of floors upstairs reminded him of Teddy, and Chris had stepped back, thanked her for the pie, and left with a promise to pick them up promptly at nine to go to the museum.

He situated the booster behind the passenger seat and was just headed for the door when it opened. "Morning!"

Teddy burst down the stairs, pigtails bouncing. Her red shoes, overalls, and flowery undershirt probably the most adorable outfit he'd ever seen.

"Mr. Evans!" she squealed, launching herself down the last few steps.

He caught her and tossed her high before settling her on his hip. "How about when we're not at school you call me Chris? Would that be okay?" She beamed and nodded. "Alright. Where's your mama?"

"She wants to bring one last box to work if you don't mind?" Teddy smiled.

"That's no problem. Should we go get it for her?" Again she nodded, fast and wild. "Okay."

"You didn't bring Dodger?"

"He can't stay in the car, Teddy bear. Dodge is spending the day with Seb and his new puppy. Hopefully, Dodge can teach Charlie some manners."

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh… Mr. Sebastian has a puppy?"

"He does, but Charlie hasn't figured out how to behave in the cafe, so Seb sometimes has to leave him upstairs. With Dodger around to show him the ropes, he's hopeful Charlie will stop peeing on the floor."

She giggled, high and bright, as they reached the door.

Chris set Teddy down to take the box from Annie, who smiled in greeting before locking the door. He cast an appreciative eye over her tan pants and pale pink blouse beneath her white sweater. She just made everything look good. 

"Thanks. That's the last of my work things. I've been transferrin' little by little all week."

"It's heavy," he said, trying to peer in the top

"Just don't drop it. Some of the pieces are irreplaceable."

He couldn't tell if she was teasing him or not and erred on the side of caution, returning to the car to put the box on the back seat behind him and belt it in while Annie did the same with Teddy.

"Guess what, mama! Mr. Sebastian got a _puppy_! His name is Charlie. Dodger is teachin' him how to be good today."

"Is he now? Well, that's quite somethin'," Annie smiled at Chris as she slid into the front seat. "What kind of dog?"

"Black lab. He's cute, but a little dumb yet. Caused a ruckus in the cafe once. Took out tables and chairs. He's better, but will benefit from Dodger being there."

Teddy chartered away as they took the short trip to the museum. She had a love of art, likely instilled by her mother, and was looking forward to seeing the mummies and the Monet Gallery. 

Surprised, Chris shot a glance at Annie.

“Monet’s her favourite. She likes the soft colours and easy movement of his work. I have a coffee table book she used to sit and page through as a two-year-old.”

“She’s got good taste,” Chris smiled.

“The Waterlilies are my favourite!” the little girl exclaimed, clapping her hands. “Mama painted me one for my room!”

"Painted?" he asked. 

Annie snickered. "Let's just say if I wasn't an art restorer, I could be a damn good forger." 

"Mama paint's real good," Teddy piped in.

“I see art appreciation runs in the family,” Chris said, noting the pink blush that came to Annie’s cheeks.

“Well, she likes a rousin’ game of football as much as the next Texan.”

“And what about the mummies, Teddy bear? How did you get into that?” he asked, glancing in the rear-view mirror.

“Mama has a book,” she smiled, playing with the hook on her overalls.

“Why am I not surprised?”

Annie chuckled. “After seein’ your loft? I’m not the only one with a love of books.”

“You gonna be able to fill all those bookcases in your office?”

Her laugh filled the car and made Teddy giggle. “With room to spare! I love my books, but I tend to gravitate toward coffee table ones of famous art and artists.”

“And here I thought you’d be knee deep in paperbacks,” he teased.

“E-books for that stuff. I do my part to reduce the run on trees.”

“Ugh, now you’ve made me feel guilty for my excessive amount of paperbacks.”

Annie patted his arm. “I can tell yours are well loved. If you get that much use out of them and love ‘em, then I don’t think it’s a waste.”

“I’ve become a bit of a lending library. Seb and Anthony raid the shelves on a regular basis.” He shot her a smug little grin. "Is it all about reducing the use of paper, or do you read things you'd rather people didn't see the covers of?"

"Why, Mr. Evans, are you implyin' I'm a lady who enjoys a novel of the risque sort?" She fluttered her lashes coyly, but the red in her cheeks made him laugh.

"I am. All heaving bosoms and raging man-" His teeth clicked when he remembered the small ears in the car. "You know."

She laughed, and the sound stirred something in his chest. God, she was beautiful.

"And how would you know? Unless you've dabbled in the historical romance section. Should I have perused your shelves a little more thoroughly, _Mr. Evans_?" Sapphire eyes danced with amusement she couldn't keep from her face, her smile wide and smug.

"I have sisters," he huffed.

"A likely story." Annie giggled and dug in her purse, pulling out a parking pass she hung on the mirror. "You can go through to employee parking. That way, we can access the doors closest to the lab."

Chris followed the signs and parked where indicated, then retrieved Annie's box as she helped Teddy out of the backseat.

The child giggled and bounced and tugged at Annie's hand. "C'mon, mama! C'mon!"

"Wait for Mr. Evans, baby," Annie said, dancing the nails of her free hand down Teddy's nose.

“He said I could call him Chris when we’re not at school.”

“Did he now?”

A sapphire eyed glance shot his way. “I did,” he smiled and winked at Teddy. “Is she always this excited?” he asked Annie.

“Well, this is her first ever museum visit.”

“Really?” Chris gasped, balancing the box in one arm when Teddy offered her free hand. “Then I’m doubly honoured to be invited.”

“Mama was gonna take me in Texas, but Meemaw got all uppity,” Teddy chirped, tugging them forward.

A wash of red filled Annie’s cheeks. “Teddy! That wasn’t nice.”

“It’s true. You said lyin’ was bad, mama.”

“I did, but sayin’ your Meemaw was uppity is rude.”

“Why?”

“Because if Meemaw heard it, you’d hurt her feelin’s.”

“Oh.” Teddy looked down at her feet, some of her enthusiasm fading.

Chris squeezed her hand. “I’m glad I get to see it with you, Teddy bear. I’ve never been to this museum either.”

“For real?” Her head lifted, and she smiled her gap-tooth grin.

“For real and for true,” Chris said seriously.

“Then let’s go! C’mon, mama!” Once again she was dragging at their hands, urging them toward the door.

“Okay, Teddy, but remember what I said. We have to drop off my stuff first; then we’ll have a  look around.” She pulled a keycard from her purse, passed it through the reader, and held open the door for Chris to follow the bouncing Teddy. “Freeze, young lady.”

As they were walking into a room full of stored and labelled artifacts, an excited child wasn’t what they needed.

Annie scooped Teddy up, balancing her purse and the child in the way that had always amazed Chris. It had to be a mom talent. Maybe someday he’d learn that delicate balancing act, but for now, he was content to watch and learn.

The woman he found so fascinating, led the way through a maze of crates and containers, coming out on a corridor that led down another narrow hall and into a wider one which ended at a set of double glass doors.

Chris stared at the white on white room. It was like something out of a science film — all sterile and clean.

“Mama? Is that what you’re workin’ on?” Teddy pointed at the painting secured to an easel.

“It is. I’m cleaning it for a patron of the museum.”

“You do that?” Chris asked.

Annie nodded. “Some times. This particular patron donates a lot of money to the museum.” She shot him a smile. “And I’m not going to complain about getting my hands on his collection.”

She ran her keycard through the scanner and motioned Chris through, then headed around the outskirt of the room and through another door into a softly coloured office. Shelves neatly decorated with unique artifacts spanned one wall, a glass and steel desk in the opposite corner, while canvases of muted colours hung on the wall.

He set the box down on the coffee table before a low sofa before going to look at her collection. “Wow.” A few he wanted to touch and didn’t dare. “These are amazing.”

“Her eye is as discerning as it is beautiful.”

“Anton! I didn’t know you’d be here.” Annie crossed the room to press air kisses to his cheeks.

“How could I not come say hello when you say it will be ma belle Teddy’s first visit. But had I known you already had company, I would have checked first,” he smiled, eyeing Chris with appreciation. He sauntered over and held out his hand. “Enchanté. You must be Chris. I’ve heard much of you.”

“Have you?” Chris grinned and shook his hand. “All good, I hope?”

“Oh, quite good, I assure you.” He fluffed his hair. “Now, ma petite Teddy, your mother tells me you like the paintings and the mummies, oui? But would you like to see a big statue?” She gave her mother a shy, uncertain glance but ultimately nodded.  “Excellent! Come. We will be right out here.” He held out his hand, and Teddy grasped it readily. “We will give your mama time to show your teacher her collection.”

“Okay!” the child giggled.

“Subtle,” Annie smirked, causing Anton to grin at her on his way out the door.

“He seems nice,” Chris snickered.

“And a hopeless romantic,” she said, coming to his side.

Chris slipped his arm around her waist. “Hi.”

She smiled up at him. “Hi.”

When he ducked his head to taste her lips, she met him halfway, her arms curling around his neck. He pulled her close, hands gentle on her waist, fingers lightly skimming. She tasted like sweetened coffee and flavoured lip gloss. The full body reaction of Friday night took hold of him again, driving him to tighten his grip.

Then she giggled, prompting him to pull back. “What?”

She ran her fingertips over his cheek. “I’ve never kissed someone with a beard before. It tickles.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, just different.” She ran her knuckles along his jaw. “It’s soft. Was this a recent decision?”

He shrugged. “Just a whim. Stubble got long and shaving all the time is a chore.”

“I wondered Friday night,” she smiled, caressing his face. “I like it.”

“Then I’ll keep it.” If it made her touch him this much, he’d happily grow a beard.

“Just as long as you don’t turn into one of the guys from ZZ Top.”

He burst out laughing. “I promise!”

“Good. I draw the line at braidin’ Teddy’s hair and your beard.”

Still laughing, Chris tucked her against his chest. “So tell me about all this. There are some pretty impressive looking things on those shelves. Am I correct to assume they’re all real?”

She smoothed her hands over his across her stomach. “My daddy likes to collect as much as he sells. Most are things he’s picked up along the way. Whenever he visits, he brings me somethin’ shiny and Teddy somethin’ soft.”

“Does he visit a lot?”

“Once or twice a year. He travels a lot to the States, but Dillon wasn’t exactly the hot spot for the art world. I’m hopeful we’ll see him more now we're here. He’s a few clients in Boston.”

“So he doesn’t just buy and sell for museums?” he asked, moving with her down the shelves, admiring a beautiful blue and white vase. “Is that Ming?”

“A small one, yes. And no, he works for any number of people. If they have the money to pay him, he can procure just about anything. How do you know about Ming vases?”

“People talk about them in movies and stuff. They’re distinct. I’m no connoisseur, but I know what those look like.”

“Mm, Daddy found this sweet woodblock print for a client and the vase was part of his payment.”

The small white pot with its motifs of blue and white flowers mocked him from the shelf, and he had to ask, “Do I dare ask what it’s worth?”

She chuckled and moved down the row. “Enough to be privately insured and safely stored in a bank vault until I was workin' somewhere with appropriate security.”

“Shit!”

She laughed and patted his hand. “Do I need to apologize for the excessive wealth of my daddy?”

He shook his head and kissed her cheek. “Nah. I’ve just realized I’m way out of my league here.”

More laughter erupted. “You’re doin’ just fine, Christopher Evans. It’s nice to know it doesn’t bother you. Lord knows there are enough people in our life that don’t get it.”

“Your mother-in-law?”

She nodded, her whole demeanour souring with the frown on her face. “Janice didn’t like me marryin’ Jack from the start, but she got over herself eventually. Then when we found out about Teddy, she was over the moon, but when Jack… she got cross and stayed that way.”

Though quiet, her sigh was a sad one that had him cupping her cheek. “You’re not responsible for other people’s opinions of you. And you don’t have to make her happy. Teddy is your daughter, your responsibility. You spent five years in limbo because of familial obligation. Don’t spend five more castigating yourself because of her.”

“Look at you with the big vocabulary,” she smirked, and the mood lifted. “Maybe I should call you Professor Evans.”

Goosebumps erupted along his arms, and a shiver skated his spine. “Maybe you should.”

She turned into him and traced her fingers down his chest. Her teeth found her lip, and she looked at him from behind long lashes. “And if I did? What would you do… Professor?”

He swooped down and took her mouth, feasted and sucked on her teeth abused lip. A hand found its way to the ponytail she wore, wrapped her hair around his fist, and tugged her chin up. When he dragged his teeth down her throat, she moaned and clutched his shoulders. “Chris…”

“Annie.” Lips on her ear, he pulled the lobe and hummed when it made her purr. “Is this too fast?” he asked, not wanting to scare her off when he was getting the taste of her.

“A little.” He drew back, but she tightened her hold. “But I like it. It’s been a long time since a man’s kissed me.”

“Yeah?” He released her hair but only to cup her nape and draw her back for another, one soft, sweet peck on her swollen, kiss-bruised lips. “How long?”

“Six and a half years.”

“Holy fuck!” he barked, jerking his head up to stare at her in shock.

“It wasn’t exactly possible when I was the widowed wife of the town’s biggest celebrity, Chris!” she snapped, her face red.

When she tried to pull away, he tugged her back. “I’m sorry. That was rude of me. I was surprised that no man tried after Jack. You’re stunning, Annie, both inside and out. Were all the men in Dillon blind?”

“It wasn’t that. It was just impossible. Like everyone would get mad I was ‘replacin’ Jack. After the first few outbursts, I didn’t need the hassle.”

Chris cupped her face and lightly kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

She huffed an annoyed sound but ultimately nodded. “As you’ve broken the kissin' dry spell with a flood, I’ll see my way to forgivin’ you.”

“Flood, huh?” A sly grin curled his lips. “Should we try for a monsoon?”

She tilted her chin up. “Aren’t you a cocky one.”

He pulled her hips firmly to his. “Baby, you have no idea.”

A giggle escaped. Amusement replaced the hurt in her eyes before her hands returned to his face. “I like you, Chris, but it’s been a long time since I’ve done this, and I have Teddy to think about. I don’t want to give you the wrong impression with all the kissin'-”

He kissed her to shut her up, only lifting his head again once she’d melted. “Annie, you’re one classy woman. I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. You want me to stop, just tell me.”

Her smile spread, erasing her worries. “Thank you. I think you must be a really good man.”

“Yup,” he smirked.

“Modest too,” she snickered.

“Very.” He shuffle-stepped her back a few paces and pointed at the object on one shelf. “ _Please_ let me touch that?”

Annie burst out laughing. “Go ahead.”

Like a kid at Christmas, he plucked the football off its stand and tried not to drool on it. “Where in the world did you get this?”

“It was a gift for Jack. He died before I could give it to him, but it’s worth a pretty penny, so I store it with my other collectables.”

He felt light-headed holding the game ball with all the signatures, then he began reading names, and an unmanly whine passed his lips. “Troy Aikman… this is a Cowboy’s game ball.” He wasn't a Cowboys fan, but everyone knew that name.

“It’s the ball from the twenty-seventh Super Bowl.”

He almost dropped it. “You’re shitting me!”

“I’m not.” She tilted her head, a smirk spreading on her lips. “How did you become a kindergarten teacher with such a foul mouth?”

“I can’t control the filter right now,” he said, lowering slowly to the arm of the sofa. “This is a Super Bowl game ball. You… I… you…”

She laughed and plucked it from his fingers to return to the shelf. “You and Jack would have gotten on well. His reaction would have been similar.”

“Sweetheart, getting a gift like that,” he shook his head, “you’d own me for life.”

“Good to know.” She held out her hand. “We should see if Teddy has wheedled Anton into givin’ her cookies. He’s got biscuits in his desk.”

“She went to him easy enough.”

“Wouldn’t you? He’s like a flamboyant puppy you can’t help but adore.”

“That he is. Have you met his partner?”

She nodded. “Travis is the level headed one. Calm and steady. It’s easy to see why they get on as they do.”

Before she could leave the room, Chris tugged her hand hard enough to spin her into him. “Just so we’re on the same page here, I really like you too, Annie. I’m perfectly happy going at your pace. Whatever you need.” He was in it for the long haul and while he didn’t want to say so and scare her off, especially as she was only now getting back into dating after - dear Lord - six and a half years, he wanted her to know he was serious.

“Thank you,” she whispered, pressing up on her toes to kiss him and drop back to her heels.

He took her chin in his hand and lightly caressed her lip with his thumb. “I’ve never met anyone like you, Annie.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever met anyone like you… Professor,” she teased, shot him a wink, and sauntered out of the office on a giggle.

He took a moment to breathe before stalking after her, shaking off the lust pooling in his gut, determined to have patience.

After all, he was playing for keeps.

***

It was when they reached the Egyptian room of the museum Annie realized she was in trouble.

Teddy hadn’t let up once, dragging them from display to display all the way here, consistantly excited, begging one of them to read the plaque and tell her about the artifacts behind the glass. But when she walked in and found the room with the mummies and the gold painted sarcophagi, Teddy let loose a squeal she’d once reserved for pony rides with her grandfather.

However, the room was surprisingly busy, making it difficult for her to see. That’s when Chris scooped her up and plopped Annie’s daughter down on his shoulders, laughing when Teddy giggled wildly and buried her hands in Chris’s hair.

There had been a short discussion about not snatching him bald in which Chris had tipped his head back to look up at Teddy who’d grinned down at him and then kissed him on his nose before nodding vigorously. Her hands went back to his hair, but they were gentle, just playing with the soft strands as the two of them trotted off.

Chris bounced more than necessary, setting Teddy laughing. Her high pitched giggles echoed with her gasps and sighs of appreciation, and calls of, “Mama! Come see!”

They would turn to look at her, and though Chris was a dusky, dark blond and Teddy a vibrant redhead, the excitement in their eyes was identical.

Annie had no hope of holding onto her heart if they kept looking at her like that.

She slipped her phone from her pocket and took a few surreptitious photos, loving the play of light over them. The way Chris tilted his head to listen to Teddy. How she draped herself over him to see what he pointed out. They were so damn cute; it made her chest ache.

Jack was always in the back of her mind, and seeing the two dart and dash around, complimentary balls of energy, made her want to weep for the husband that never had the chance. He would have been head over heels in love with Teddy and done anything for her.

When Chris crouched down so Teddy could see a display of sparkly gold jewelry, Annie knew the man currently entertaining her daughter would too. It was sharp and blindingly clear.

The man was a keeper. Warm and charming. Sweet with her child. Deadly good looking.

She’d be an idiot not to see it.

They’d known each other a week. How was it possible for lightning to strike twice in the exact same way?

It had happened that fast and that hard with Jack. A glance caught across a room, a sweet coffee date, and Annie was done.

Could she really be so lucky? Or was Jack working magic from beyond the grave?

It made her smile. That would be so like him to put Chris in her path and give them both a little shove.

She looked up at the likeness of Seker, an Egyptian falcon headed god, known as a patron of the living as well as a god of death. She shook her head, a wry smile on her face. “Okay, Jack. I get it.”

It was time to give happiness a chance.

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Major fluff, language, smexy times
> 
> This chapter brought to you by Ashley through Coffee Updates! Thanks for your support!

* * *

 

They'd moved on to the natural history portion of the museum where the mounted and preserved animals were displayed behind glass when Teddy voiced her desire for a drink. 

Confident they'd be fine for a few minutes without her, Annie slipped out into the hallway where a vending machine offered her a selection of choices including apple juice in a can she selected for Teddy. The can dropped with a rumble she bent to collect, only to scrape the skin off her wrist when something brushed her ass.

Squeaking in shock and dismay, Annie jerked upright and turned to find Mark St. Pierre standing behind her, leering, after groping her ass. "Excuse me. I don't appreciate that kind of thing, and I'll thank you to keep your hands to yourself!"

"I haven't the foggiest what you're talking about." But the smirk on his face said otherwise. "Working a weekend? What initiative."

"I'm here with my daughter to see the exhibits. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my party." Annie made to walk around him only for him to crowd her path and back her into the vending machine.

"Why didn't you say so! I'd be happy to give you a personal tour."

Annie smiled sharply. "I'm sure my date would love that." 

"Date?" Mark sneered.

"Yes. Date. Now, for the last time, I have nothing but professional interest in you, Mr. St Pierre. You are my boss, nothing more. Continue to harass me with your repeated advances, and I will report you to human resources."

"You've been here all of a week. Who do you think they'll believe?"

"As you just grabbed her ass on camera, pretty sure they'll believe Annie," Chris snarled, striding down the hall with ground eating grace. 

It was stupidly sexy the way he marched toward them, Teddy on his shoulders, looking for all the world like a hero coming to save the day. Annie, however, had long ago stopped needing a hero, and though she smiled her thanks, she held up her hand to keep him at bay. "Mark and I have come to an agreement, haven't we, Mr. St. Pierre?"

His lips curled back over his teeth before he stormed away. Annie quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text to Stanley, asking the elderly security guard to find the footage and save it in case Mark got it in his head to erase the confrontation. A thumbs-up emoji was his reply.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked when she looked up.

"Fine. I think he got the message."

Teddy giggled and draped herself over his head. "Mama was about to hand out a butt whoopin'!"

Annie snickered and shook her head. "Munchkin. How's about you come on down here and have some of this juice you were just dyin' for."

Chris lifted her down, and Annie led her to a bench where she hopped up and sat, hands out for her drink. Annie smoothed a hand over Teddy's hair, popped the top, and took a large swig from the can before handing it over. "Careful now."

"Yes, mama," she smiled, using two hands.

Annie leaned against the wall and looked up at Chris, a frown present on his face. "Careful, you keep makin' that face, and it could stick that way."

"Annie…" His arm snaked around her waist and drew her closer. "You gonna be okay?"

She ran her hands over his chest. "I'll be just fine. He's not the first sexist pig I've dealt with."

"You shouldn't have to deal with any of them," he grumbled, glaring down the hall after Mark even though the man was long gone. 

Annie reached up and gently tugged his beard. "I shouldn't have to, but I do. It's the unfortunate nature of our society. Women are still treated by some people like objects, possessions to be owned, seen but not heard. Until that changes, I'll have to deal with men like St. Pierre. One day, unfortunately, Teddy will have to deal with jerks like him. But that's why we teach her to be strong, stand up for herself, and hold her head high. She's a smart, beautiful girl. One day I'll see her become a smart, beautiful woman."

His hand cupped the back of her neck. "You're really amazing. My ma used to say the same thing, but she made it well known my brother and I would be smart men who knew the value of a brave woman. You're a brave woman, Annie."

She couldn't help but blush at the praise. "Your mama sounds amazin'."

"I'm pretty sure she'd say the same about you."

Annie swayed into him, her arm circling his narrow hips. "Teddy's gonna drop soon. You wanna join us for lunch, then maybe have coffee with me while she naps?" She was disinclined to have their day end.

"Yeah." His fingers squeezed her nape. "I'd like that."

“We’re gonna have grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup!” Teddy cheered.

Chris chuckled and peered around Annie to smile at Teddy. “Well, lucky for me, that’s my favourite kind of lunch.”

“Mine too!” Teddy giggled, sloshing juice from the can. Luckily it landed on top and didn’t spill down the side, but Annie still collected it quickly. 

“You done, munchkin?” she asked. 

“Yup!”

Annie gave her pigtail a gentle tug, drank the last of the juice, and tossed the can in the recycling. “Then let’s head home.”

Teddy took her hand, then reached out and took Chris’s, so they walked together with her daughter skipping between them. “I had fun, mama.”

“I’m glad,” Annie smiled. 

“Can we come back next weekend?” 

“We’ll see.”

“With Chris?” 

Teddy smiled up at the man whose face looked like she’d handed him the moon. “I’d love to come back. We haven’t seen everything yet.”

Teddy swung back to her. “That’s right, mama. Can we? Please!” 

“Yeah, Annie. Please?” Chris mimicked. 

Annie chuckled and shook her head. “You’ve got your first swim class on Saturday.” 

Her eyes lit up. “Swimmin’! I love swimmin’!”

“I know,” Annie grinned. “But maybe Sunday afternoon we can come back for a few hours.”

Teddy bounced three times and threw her arms around Annie’s waist. “Thank you, mama!”

It melted her heart to see her daughter so happy. She crouched down and hugged her tightly. “Aw, I love you, peanut.”

Teddy snuggled closer and Annie couldn’t bear to let her go, so she rose to her feet, holding Teddy in her arms. Chris’s smile was soft and full of affection when he caught her elbow and assisted. 

They strolled back through the exhibits and snuck out the same way they came in, without incident or another confrontation with Mark. Teddy was already dozing on her shoulder by the time they reached the car, comfortable silence between them, though she perked up when Annie buckled her into her seat. 

As she settled into the front, Annie sighed and smiled at Chris. “She’s right. This was fun.”

He grinned as he drove out of the lot before reaching over to take her hand. Annie linked her fingers through his and enjoyed the drive and the soft music she hadn’t noticed on their way to the museum. It had been a long time since she’d enjoyed the company of a man and found she’d missed it. 

A thought crossed her mind. “Elizabeth starts tomorrow. She’ll be picking Teddy up from school with me for a few days; then they’ll be on their own.”

“I knew she’d work for you. You guys are going to get along great.”

“She’s sweet. Younger than I expected.”

“She was a few years behind me in school, but the Olsen’s lived down the street and my sister Carly would babysit for them. It wasn’t until university that we reconnected and became friends. When she went overseas to work, we kept in touch.”

“She’s clearly fond of you, but also called you a pain in the ass. I liked her immediately.”

He laughed and nodded. “I bet she did.” 

They dropped back into silence, Chris's thumb running small circles on her wrist. It was shiver-inducing in the best way possible. Every touch made her yearn, burn for something more.

But there was Teddy to think about. 

Yes, she liked him, wanted him, would give herself the opportunity to see where this would lead, but she couldn't handle it if getting close to Chris broke Teddy's heart should things not work out. Teddy saw Chris every day and had almost a whole year of school remaining. 

"What's that look for?" he asked.

It startled her for she hadn't realized she'd been staring at his profile this whole time. "Thinking."

He pulled up in front of her house and parked before turning toward her. "About?"

"Stuff," she smirked, keeping her thoughts to herself.

He rolled his eyes but a smile flirted with his lips. "Alright, Annie. You keep your secrets for now." He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her wrist.

Annie gasped silently, the shot of desire streaking through her when he lightly bit the cords. He grinned devilishly and released her to climb out of the car. She let her hand fall to her lap and had to take a moment to regain the feeling in her legs before sliding out of the vehicle. 

By then, Chris had the back door open and was lifting Teddy out. She was limp, a dead weight, completely out for the count. Still, the vision of him standing there cuddling her girl made her ovaries ache.

"Guess lunch will have to wait," he murmured.

She shut the door gently. "If you're not averse to leftovers, you're welcome to join me anyway."

He grinned and followed her inside, but when she turned to take Teddy from him, he clutched her tighter. "I've got her if you just want to show me where to put her."

Annie stroked her hand down Teddy's back before nodding and leading him up the stairs. Her bedroom was on the second floor first door on the right, decorated in pale blues and lace curtains, her bed piled with stuffies. 

Chris smiled as he took in the room. He crossed the braided rag rug and laid Teddy down as Annie tucked Rusty under her daughter's arm. She covered her with a light blanket, kissed Teddy's temple, and stood back to watch her sweet girl sleep only to smile up at Chris when he took her hand. 

It was all very domestic, the look on his face speaking volumes. He wanted this. A family. She could tell. The yearning was clear.

She made to lead him away only for him to tug her back when he stopped to stare at the water lies hanging on Teddy's wall. 

"You did that?" he whispered.

Annie smiled and tugged his hand, leading him out of the room, but instead of heading down, she took the stairs up. 

The third floor was washed in light from the large windows at either end. Pale hardwood floors gleamed while white walls and ceiling reflected the light, brightening the space even more. 

"Welcome to my studio. You're my first guest."

***

Chris's mouth hung open. There weren't many finished paintings, maybe a handful propped against the walls, but each was breathtaking. Two, in particular, caught his eye. A child, a girl, ran through a meadow of yellow floors, laughing, her pigtails bouncing, while in another the same child sat in the sand near the water's edge, her face focused and intent on the mound before her. 

"Annie…" They were photographs, they had to be, but even from where he stood, he could make out the brush strokes. "This… you're incredible. Is that Teddy?"

"When she was two." Annie crossed the room, her smile fond and faraway. "About a year ago I was going through some old photos and found these. They're what got me paintin' again. I remembered how much I love it. They were the start."

"They're amazing." He was shocked by her talent. The rest were landscapes of sweeping views and colours. Each invoked a different emotion, driving him forward to see them up close. "You've got a gift."

"I know."

She said it so simply, without pride, he knew it was just a fact to her. She was well aware of her talent without being smug about it.

"Will you show your work?" Surely she'd have people clamouring for her pieces.

She lightly touched the edge of the largest canvas. "I'm considering it. I've another dozen canvas boxes stored in the basement, more than enough for a gallery show, but very little time."

"Unacceptable!" He shook his head. "Seb knows a guy-"

"Of course you know a guy," she chuckled.

He snickered. "Seb, actually. Comes into the shop with his poodle."

She patted his chest, a sparkle in her eyes. "Chris, honey, _I_ know many an art guy. It isn't lack of interest but time."

Of course she knew people. That was her world. While he felt a little stupid at assuming what he had, he forged ahead. "Can I help? I'd be happy to. If it's Teddy you know Dodger would love to have her over," he grinned. 

Annie laughed and framed his face with her hands. "You're so sweet. Right now I'm just gettin' settled. Let me think about it, okay?"

"Okay, but you'll let me help if you need it, right? I mean, if it's the idea of leaving Teddy alone with me, my ma is dying to meet her."

Her smile widened. "You talk to your mama about us?"

"Well... yeah," he blushed. "I told you she helped me make dinner."

Annie's eyes were deep sapphire pools of soft affection he could feel himself drowning in. "Yes, you did. And I'd never be afraid to leave Teddy with you. I'd be blind not to see the mutual adoration."

"She's a cute kid." More than cute. All his kids tugged at his heartstrings, but Chris had never had one pull at him like Teddy.

Annie encouraged him closer and rose on her toes, meeting him in the middle for their second kiss of the day. This one lingered, smouldering embers that could with little effort erupt into flames, but he didn't feed the fire, content to hold her waist and enjoy the softness of her lips. 

After a few long minutes, she settled back to her heels with a sigh and a smile. “Lunch?”

He nodded, and she led the way down the stairs to the back of the house and motioned for him to have a seat at the island. 

“So, why are we having leftovers when Teddy was all for the soup and grilled cheese?” he asked, curiously peeking at the bowl she set out on the counter. 

“Because her mama tried to be adventurous last night with dinner. Teddy was not impressed,” she said, glancing at Chris and rolling her eyes upward in a way he remembered his mother doing when one of her kids exasperated the fuck out of her. 

“What did you make? Should I be asking for soup and grilled cheese?” he teased her. She gave him the ‘Mom’ look but it only made him laugh.

“It's called pad kee mao or Drunken Noodles. My daddy introduced me to them when we were on a work trip in Thailand and I just had to come home and figure out how to make it. It’s a fast and dirty meal when you don’t have a lot of time. Noodles and chicken, spices and soy sauce. A few tomatoes.” She peeled the saran wrap from the bowl and began to dish two plates. 

It smelled great, even cold. “Teddy doesn’t like 'matoes,” he grinned. 

“Sometimes I can squeak cooked ones by her. It was the heat she didn’t like.” The first plate went in the microwave. “Water, wine, beer?” she asked, returning to the fridge. 

“Depends. You planning on kicking me out after lunch or can I hang out for a while?”

“Depends. You gonna do anythin’ I feel warrants kickin’ you out?”

“Is coercing you into necking on the couch considered an ejectable offence?”

Annie chuckled and shook her head, then she crossed her arms on the island and leaned closer. “And who said I’d need to be coerced?”

“Don’t tempt me over this island, woman.” 

The microwave beeped as she opened her mouth to retort. “Saved by the bell, Christopher.”

She turned to pull the plate from the microwave before adding the second, then slid the hot one across the counter with a fork she pulled from a drawer. Another swing around the kitchen had her returning with a bottle of Stella. 

“Excellent vintage.”

“You want a glass, oh connoisseur of all things fermented?”

He snickered at her teasing and picked it up. “Nah, bottle’s good. Gotta watch it or I might start puttin’ on airs.”

“I could see it happenin’,” she nodded sagely. “Gettin’ too big for your britches and all.”

He nearly snorted beer, barked a laugh, and picked up his fork. “You win, you win!”

She returned to lean on the island while the microwave hummed behind her, watching as he twirled a forkful of noodles and stuffed them in his mouth. 

“Dear God, woman,” Chris groaned, eyes closing in bliss. His mouth was alive with flavour, spices and heat dancing on his taste buds. “That does it. I’m keeping you.”

Annie snorted a laugh and retrieved her plate from the beeping microwave. “Well, at least I’ll have someone to share drunken noodles with.”

“Anytime. Day or night. You make this, you call me.” It had just the right kick to make his eyes water.

She giggled and it was the cutest damn thing he’d ever heard. A second Stella joined his as she sat beside him, but instead of a fork, she had a fancy pair of chopsticks. They weren’t the wooden kind you broke apart when you ordered Chinese food, but a solid stainless steel set. 

He reached over and tapped them with the tines of his fork. “What’s this?”

“I like my noodles on a stick,” she quipped, expertly collecting and eating a piece of chicken. 

“And what am I a chump?” he huffed. “How often do you eat noodles you have reusable chopsticks?”

She shrugged. “I like to cook and developed a taste for it in my younger days. Asian food of all varieties, but I make a mean moo goo gai pan.”

“Homemade Chinese food. You _make_ it? From scratch?” He didn’t know anyone who did that. 

“It’s not that difficult once you learn how,” she shrugged. “I loved cooking for my daddy and learned everything I could from anyone who’d teach me.” 

He loved how her accent slipped from Texas to Europe when she talked about art or her father.

Then she turned the sticks his way, a smirk on her face. "So, not a chump, huh?"

He plucked them from her fingers, twirled a bunch of noodles around the end, and popped most of them in his mouth. 

Annie smothered a laugh. "You've got egg in your beard!"

Chris grinned as he chewed and dragged his hand down his chin. "Better?"

She shook her head, her smile bright, and reached up to pluck the culprit from just below his lip. "The hazard of facial hair." Then she stroked her fingers along his jaw, a little crooked smile on her lips. “But I really like it.” She stole her chopsticks from his fingers and tucked into her dish. “Makes you look distinguished.”

His heart skipped a beat.

Lunch finished in quiet companionship. Annie put their plates in the sink before taking her drink and his hand and leading him to the living room with the sectional sofa. More of the boxes were gone, pictures hung on the wall, and toys were stored in baskets or on the shelves beside the fireplace. 

He sank down on the couch beside her, bodies turned toward each other, arms resting on the back of the sofa. He played with her fingers, unable to look away from her eyes.

Chris sipped the last of his beer and set the bottle on the table. 

"Is this where you coerce me into makin' out with you?" Annie teased.

"I was considering it," he smiled.

Her bottle settled beside his before she scooted closer and ran her hand over his chest. "Maybe you should stop thinkin' about it."

He chuckled and ducked his head but bypassed her mouth to press his lips to her throat. A shocked little inhale made him smile. Chris slipped his hand over the curve of her hip and tugged her knee up onto his thigh, tucked his free hand in her hair, and lightly dragged his teeth down her flesh.

She hummed a pleased sound; her hands stroking his back. Flames wicked through him, leaving him hot and hard and so turned on. 

"Chris," she sighed, flexing her nails.

"You smell ridiculously good," he murmured, rubbing his nose on her pulse. 

"Thank you," she chuckled, slipping one hand up his back to skate over his scalp. 

"What is it?" he groaned and pressed travelling kisses to her jaw before finding and pulling her lower lip between his teeth. 

"Kid's shampoo," Annie giggled.

He lifted his head, a grin tugging his mouth. "Seriously?"

"I ran out."

Her eyes sparkled so brightly. Chris felt his heart trip, stumble, and tumble hard. It landed with a splat at her feet, and he knew he wasn't getting it back. He sure as hell never felt like this with Emily.

Before he could consider his actions, he pressed her back into the cushions, stretching out full length with her on the deep sectional. His hand skimmed up to her waist. The other curled around her nape while he ravaged her mouth. He didn't let his hand wander, just held her close and explored every inch of her tongue with his, delving deep into the moist cavern to trace her teeth. 

She tasted of Stella and the spicy Thai heat, but mostly she tasted of Annie. Pure, sweet, intoxicating Annie who smelled of strawberries and sunshine.

A soft sigh of delight had him stretching her neck just a little so he could find and work with his teeth the spot that made her shiver. She squirmed and moaned when his beard rubbed along her shoulder.

"Mm, you keep that up and I'll be forced to wear a turtleneck to work."

"Bet you'd look sexy as fuck in a turtleneck." He found the point he'd been looking for and sucked gently.

"Uh… so good," she whimpered, curling her leg around his and tugging gently on his hair.

He worked slow, wet kisses under her jaw and down her throat to flick his tongue over the hollow, following the path to the swell of full cleavage at the apex of her shirt. A gentle nip made her gasp before he soothed it with his tongue. 

He wanted to bury his face there. He wanted to open her blouse and touch her everywhere. Still, he refrained. It had only been a week. 

Her hand cupped his cheek and urged him up to her lips where soft became sultry and sizzled with heat. She sucked his tongue, his lip, and nudged his head up until she could sneak back lavish the same torture on him he'd been bestowing on her. She bit down on his pulse and made him moan. 

"Two can play that dirty little game," she whispered.

His cock twitched and thickened rapidly in his pants. "Baby, you're killin' me."

She chuckled, her hands warm and wandering. "I'm sure you'll live."

A flash of colour in the doorway caused them both to freeze and slowly look up to find Teddy rubbing her eyes. "Did you and mama have a nap too?"

"We sure did, Teddy bear," Chris snickered. He kissed Annie's nose and sat up, pulling her with him. His heart plummeted to splat a second time when Teddy wandered over and crawled into the space between them where she curled against his chest.

Annie was smirking at him.

"What?" 

"Nothin'. Just thinkin' this looks good on you."

If she kept doing that, smiling at him in that secret way, his heart was going to be mush. "Yeah, well, I like kids."

"Chris wants to be a daddy, huh?"

"Yeah," he said softly, smiling at Teddy. "Chris wants to be a daddy." Then he looked at Annie. "Would you have more?"

"With the right man." She stroked Teddy's back. "Being pregnant was really wonderful. I was that annoying woman who glowed, stayed thin, and went through ten hours of labour. For me, it was easy. Yeah, for the right man, I'd do it again." She smiled at him. "Maybe even more than once."

His train of thought jumped the track and went right off the rails with her declaration. "Yeah? A whole passel?" 

"At least enough for a starting lineup."

"Woman," he hummed in a warning.

She giggled and stood to take sleepy miss Teddy into the kitchen where she plopped her down on a stool and started to make grilled cheese. 

He sat a moment longer on the sofa, letting his libido level out, though it was difficult. All he had to do was look at her to want her. Watching her with her daughter made him want her even more. 

Chris rose to head into the kitchen and sit beside Teddy, listening to the girl chatter as she shook off sleep while keeping his eyes on Annie. Her lips were kiss bruised, hair tousled, with a pretty flush on her face. 

When she turned around to lean her forearms on the counter and smile at Teddy, he couldn’t help but smile with her. When Teddy scrambled over to sit on his knee and play with his watch while relating her dream of puppies and kittens, Chris locked eyes with Annie. 

Her smile grew. Her eyes softened. She pushed up on her toes to lean across the island, kissed Teddy’s cheek, then reached for his collar and tugged him forward to plant one on his mouth. 

Teddy giggled, her hands flying to her lips. 

Annie drew back, gave him a wink, and went to stir the soup warming on the stove. 

He glanced down at Teddy, bright-eyed and happy. She set her hands on the counter and pursed her lips. His heart melted. It was now liquid form and sloshing around in his chest, done in by the sweet child. 

He shot a glance at Annie. Her head was tilted, her smile soft, eyes gleaming with suspicious moisture. She gave a little nod, and Chris dropped a peck to Teddy’s lips. 

She giggled and snuggled closer, her arms wrapping around his waist. 

He glanced again at Annie. Her eyes now wet, she had her fingers pressed to her lips and a look on her face that practically begged him not to break her daughter’s heart. Eyes on Annie, he placed another kiss on Teddy’s hair. 

A basket on the island held paper and crayons he dragged closer and gave Teddy something to occupy her before standing - causing her to dangle and giggle - and plopping her down on his stool. “Why don’t you draw your mama a picture of your favorite part of today while you wait for lunch?”

“Okay, Chris!” she chirped. 

He kept his eyes on Annie as he rounded the island, crowded her against the counter beside the stove, and cupped her face. “Annie. You can trust me.”

“Is it strange that I think I already know that?” she asked. 

He stroked his thumb over her cheek, a smile tugging his lips. “Is it strange that we’ve only known each other a week but it feels like years?”

She took a shaky breath. “Instant connection.”

“For me too.” He rested his forehead on hers. “I’d never do anything to hurt Teddy,” he whispered. 

“She’s had so few men in her life. You’re so good with her. If this doesn’t work out-”

He kissed her hard and fast to stop her words, pulled and tugged her lip, and slowly drew away. “Don’t. Don’t go there.”

“I have to. She’s my life.’

He sighed, knowing she was right. “If, and that’s a big if, things didn’t work out between us, I would always be there for Teddy. She’s so special, Annie.”

“I think so too, but I’m her mama, so I’m biased.”

He was happy to see her smile return and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’m gonna head out. I’m sure Seb could use a break from wrangling the two fuzzy mutts.”

“Thank you for comin’ with us today. I had a lot of fun,” she smirked up at him. “Both at the museum and here.”

He chuckled and dragged a finger down her shoulder. “Does that mean you’ll go out with me Friday? Just the two of us?”

“If Elizabeth can watch Teddy.”

“Yes!” He gave an exaggerated fist pump and made her laugh.

“Go on with you.” She patted his chest. “I’ll text you tomorrow.”

He snuck in one more quick kiss, skirted the island to tickle Teddy’s ribs, and headed for the door. “See you tomorrow, Teddy bear!”

“Bye, Chris!” She waved wildly. 

He waved back and left, pulling the door shut behind him before skipping down the stairs to his car. The day had been unexpected levels of amazing. 

Now all he had to do was not screw it up. Annie was cautious, something he couldn’t fault her for, but Chris was determined. Like she’d said; they had an instant connection, one he’d never felt with anyone else. 

He wasn’t about to do anything to mess that up.


End file.
